Star vs The Forces of Evil and Khaoz
by SKernestoTK
Summary: Desde el inicio, dos fuerzas hicieron posible la creación de las dimensiones, pero uno de estos "dioses" envidia al otro por la aceptación que tenia...tanto que se libro una guerra entre mil dimensiones por el control total. Al final derrotaron al dios envidioso, pero lo que no sabían es que este último tenia un "arma"...que seria la clave del fin del todo(basado en la temporada 1)
1. Prologo

**bueno... dije que quería comenzar con un nuevo proyecto... y dije que lo quería hacer pronto, pero no se como a mi cerebro se le dio por crear esto de un dia para otro, pero, seré sincero, lo quiero iniciar YAYAYAYAYAAYAAYAAYAAAAAA... (...ok, mejor me controlo)** **Aclarando Star vs the Forces of Evil le pertenece a** **Daron Nefcy(creadora) y producido por Disney**

* * *

 **Star vs The Forces of Evil and Khaos**

 **PROLOGO: Planes Sombrios**

Ahí estaba… rodeado de una obscuridad más pura que el mismo negro… Toffee solo podía ver lo que iluminaba con una llama de color azul: un pequeño sendero… lo difícil es que si se salía del sendero la luz no llegaba a deslumbrar lo que estaba fuera de ese sendero, con lo que tenía que deducir que no había nada más. Recordó el instante en el cual se ganó la confianza de Ludo para poder estudiar los movimientos de Star y finalmente, apoderándose de las fuerzas de Ludo y secuestrando a Marco, convencerla de ejecutar el hechizo del susurro…

-… "solo una fuerza del orden, corrupta por el caos, es capaz de liberarlo"- esas palabras de las antiguos profetas de tres cabezas y extremidades de lagarto que habitaban en la dimensión abisal rondaban su mente. Creía que la hora "cero" de su misión había llegado…

En cierto punto el camino se terminó, ya no se podía iluminar nada más. Toffee golpeo la nada sin dudarlo y se oyó como si golpeara algo sólido.

-… aquí es…pero… todo sigue igual… - de una manera casual alzo la mirada y pudo ver una grieta en la cual emanaba rayos de luz intermitentes de varios colores-… interesante… (Razono) al parecer la destrucción de la varita afecto la ¨nada¨ dimensional…pero no lo suficiente… (Suspiro) un ligero error de cálculos, aun así quería arriesgar, llevarme 2 por 1…pero no importa… (Sonrió) solo debo encontrar el fragmento de la varita y usarlo para que finalmente se rompa…

Se marchó de aquel lugar- "una vez liberado ese poder, las dimensiones caerán…y de las ruinas de orden se forjara el caos…."- se rió estrepitosamente… y como no iba hacerlo, si el plan que se le había encargado desde hace más de 500 años estaba a puertas de finalizar…

* * *

 **Si lo se, es corto pero es el prologo y ademas es lo que mi mentecita me dijo que iniciara... veré si puedo subir el capitulo 1 en esta semana (claro si no me pica un bicho)... nos vemos ^_^.**


	2. Cruzadas Dimensionales

**Ok... se que dije que lo subiría en la anterior semana pero el condenado bicho me ataco con fuerza (para colmo vino en paquete triple)aun** **así no me puedo quedar con las ganas... este capitulo es un poco largo (compensando lo del prologo) espero que es agrade. Aclarando** **Star vs the Forces of Evil le pertenece a** **Daron Nefcy, yo solo hago esto por...placer (genial, eso sonó feo)...muy bien,** **comencemos**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Cruzadas Dimensionales**

-"…vamos, vamos…"- Marco solo miraba el reloj del salón de clases, que, por la ansiedad del momento, pareció haberse movido un minuto cuando el moreno sintió que hubieran pasado diez…- "¡por que va tan lento!"- era el único que ya había acabado a prueba sorpresa de matemáticas que se había encargado a todo el salón pero no podía salir de ese lugar hasta que sonara la campana de salida-"… parece que me quedare aquí hasta que anochezca, rayos..."y como si el destino le diera la contra a sus palabras sonó la campana… de inmediato marco salió disparado del lugar para dirigirse al baño, luego de un rato salió de ahí

-uf… por poco…, bueno debo darme prisa y regresar a casa

En eso una voz femenina llama la atención de Marco- … Marco… ¡hey Marco!…

-huh (voltea) oh, hola Jackie.

-que tal Marco… oye ¿sabes por qué Star no viene a clases?

-ah, Star… bueno (mintiendo), es que tenía que atender unos asuntos con sus padres en Mewni, por eso es que no puede venir… esos asuntos son…muy urgentes

-ha ya…bueno, espero que el asunto se solucione rápido… entonces nos vemos marco- entonces Jackie se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Marco quien al sentir ello su tono de piel en la cara se elevó levemente- le mandas saludos a Star de mi parte- y diciendo esto subió a su skateboard y se fue

-(embobado)…aja…- lo que no se dio cuenta marco es que algunas personas vieron la cara que tenía en ese instante y se empezaron a reír, eso lo saco del trance y decido irse del lugar

-"nota mental: no quedar con un bobo cundo Jackie se despida de ti con un beso en la mejilla"

Ya en su casa Marco saludo a sus padres y subió al segundo piso… camino lentamente y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Star vara ver el mismo escenario: una Star echada en la cama boca arriba con su cara cubierta por una almohada y un cuarto que pareciera que un tornado estuvo ahí

-… (Respira hondo) "vamos Marco… solo intenta animarla… esta vez tiene que funcionar" (aire positivo) hola Star

-(desanimada) hola Marco

-¿adivina que?... hoy en la escuela en la clase de artesanía hice esto- en eso saco algo de su mochila: era un cachorro tallado en madrea que lucía súper tierno- anda, te lo regalo

Star mostrando solo un ojo lo miro por un segundo y luego se cubrió otra vez -(desanimada) gracias Marco, déjalo ahí (señalando un estante desordenado)

-… ¿ok?...-Marco dejo el cachorro y pensó en otra forma de animarla-… también hoy hable con Jackie y no me trabe

-(desanimada) que bien Marco

-(sonrojado)…y ella me beso en la mejilla y dijo que te mandara saludos

-(desanimada) que bien Marco

-(sonrojado)….y me quede embobado y unos chicos se rieron de mi

-(desanimada) que bien Marco

-(un poco molesto)…y salí de la escuela, asalte un banco, me hice un tatuaje de Jackie en la espalda y done un riñón…

-(desanimada) que bien Marco

-… (Facepalm)…oh vamos Star, no puedes seguir así…ha pasado más de una semana, no puedes quedarte encerrada aquí en tu habitación…

-sí, sí puedo

-vamos Star, anímate…sé que todo se pondrá mejor…

-gracias Marco, pero-en ese instante Star se quitó el cojín de la cara y Marco vio, además de estar ojerosa y totalmente despeinada, que en vez de sus clásicos corazones que tenía, ahora lo remplazaban dos lagrimas- no creo que esta vez sea así…

Marco intento ignorar el cambio en su rostro, Star continuo -agradezco que tú y tu familia hayan hecho todo lo posible por animarme… aunque no haya resultado- en eso agarro un pastel que estaba al costado que tenía la forma de su cara y además decía la frase "anímate Star" y empezó a comerlo-… (Suspiro) no puedo creer que haya llegado el día en el que el merengue no me sepa a dulce…

-(acercándose a Star) si quieres déjalo, no es necesario que lo comas por compromiso

\- aun así tu madre lo hizo con la mejor de las intenciones…

-(sentándose su lado) lo que digo es que nosotros quereos que estés mejor.

-es que me cuesta estarlo: primero habíamos discutido por un sándwich, luego te secuestran y me fuerzan a destruir mi varita, luego recupero media varita y te salvo para que al final mis padres se queden con ella y me prohíban volver a Mewni hasta que ellos lo digan…sé que no me mandaron al reformatorio Santa Olga, pero no sé si me siento peor quedándome aquí.

-hey, tu estas bien, yo estoy bien y eso es lo importante,… deberías dejar de preocuparte y si tus padres se quedaron con la varita es que quieren asegurarse que sea seguro volver a usarla…

-(suspiro)…cero que tienes razón, aunque no puedo creer lo torpe que he sido par que esto pasara

-…todo es parte de madurar… quizá esta experiencia te sirva para tener más cuidado (abrazando a Star) y sé que lo tendrás…

-gracias marco, eres un gran amigo

-tú también Star, tú también

En ese instante en el reino de Mewni la situación se empezaba a poner tensa…

-…lo lamento su majestad… pero el otro fragmento de la varita no se encuentra en la dimensión de los laberintos infinitos- le dijo un explorador a los reyes de Mewni.

-¿estás seguro?… digo son infinitos- contesto Glossaryck quien estaba en el hombro de la reina Moon y esta, por su comentario le dirigió, una mirada muy seria que hizo que el pequeño ser azul se callara…

-está bien- le responde el rey River- agradecemos su apoyo y el de su legión en esta proeza…

-gracias mis reyes… con su permiso (se retira)

-Glossaryck, tacha la dimensión de los laberintos infinitos de la lista

\- sigo sin entender por qué le dicen infinitos si solo ocupan todo el planeta…

-oh, disculpen no entendía la metáfora…- de inmediato Glossaryck saco una lista en el cual se veían varis dimensiones tachadas- (tachando la dimensión de los laberintos infinitos)…muy bien, solo nos faltan 459 dimensiones

-…gracias por el apoyo Glossaryck…

-no hay de que mi reina- para la mala suerte de Glossaryck, que no entendió el sarcasmo de la reina, esta lo boto de su hombro con un movimiento de su dedo haciendo que se estampara en la pared…

-vamos cariño, cálmate

-(suspiro) es que me desespera no poder encontrar el fragmento de la varita… ¡no debe caer en las fuerzas del mal… o peor!

-(aire de preocupado)…entonces ¿tú crees que…?

De repente se emite un mensaje en el espejo real-majestades…hemos encontrado el fragmento de la varita…

-excelente

-(susurrándole) te lo dije cariño

La reina por un segundo lo miro con cara de satisfacción y luego dirigió su mirada al soldado que estaba en el espejo.

-infórmenos de su ubicación comandante

-como no reina… estamos en la dimensión 845…

-(mareado) esa… es la…dimensión de las almas… mi reina

-gracias Glossaryck

-(mareado)… no hay de que… (Se desmaya)

-¿han podido extraer el fragmento?- pregunto inquieto el rey

-negativo, no se puede extraer sin la varita

-era de esperarse… ¡general!

-¿si mi reina?

-aliste un campamento, llegaremos a su ubicación lo más pronto posible

-como ordene, su alteza- se corta la transmisión y la reina se queda mirando al vestíbulo…

-debemos ser rápidos si queremos evitar que él la tome, levántate Glossaryck- el rey levanto al aun mareado Glossaryck y lo puso en su hombro, luego los dos reyes partieron del vestíbulo real hacia la carroza real. Sin embargo, lo que no pudo notar es que había un espía que vio oyó todo desde la ventana del vestíbulo… este monstruo con ojos de reptil, hocico de perro, cuerpo de armadillo, garras de oso, cola y agallas de pez y orejas de murciélago uso las tijeras dimensionales para irse a un lugar que precia una cueva rodeada de volcanes…

-amo…al parecer la varita fue dividía y ahora la reina de Mewni, quien tiene la otra varita, se dirige a recuperar el fragmento…

-vaya vaya… al parecer la reina salió del palacio- hablo una figura sentada en las sombras quien se acercó al espía- me has servido bien… toma- en eso le arroja unas croquetas de perro y este se las come.

-(mientras come) gracias amo Ludo- en efecto, era Ludo quien después de haber salido de un huevo fue envido por Star a un lugar en donde solo existen puros volcanes, su apariencia seguía igual, inclusive consiguió otro cráneo para cubrir su calvicie, pero su capa ahora es de color marrón oscuro y en vez de una vara llevaba una hoz de doble filo-…pero hubiera preferido un gallina

-(golpeándole con la hoz) ¡no te atrevas a hablar de gallinas en mi delante!- luego de ello se le escarapelo la piel al recordar lo que le sucedió en el castillo

-lo siento amo (lagrimeando) (siguió masando las croquetas)

\- más te vale

-amo Ludo, no debería ser tan malo con Quimera...eso me pone triste.

-(agarrándose la frente) por favor Barro, hazme recordar porque te contrate como mi secuaz- Barro era un ser amorfo cubierto de líquido gelatinoso verde oscuro

-por esto- de inmediato Barro lanzo un poco de su sustancia verde hacia una de las croquetas de Quimera y lo dejo pegado

-cierto, contigo podremos obtener la varita fácilmente

-ah, mi croqueta

-muy bien señores es hora de la acción...- Ludo agito la hoz que tenía e hizo que se incrustara en el suelo haciendo que en el exterior de la cueva se agiten los volcanes y de estos salieron elementales de magma –Quimera, ¿tienes el rastro?

-(lagrimeando) mi…mi croqueta

-(Facepalm)… si conseguimos la varita… yo (traga saliva)… yo te conseguiré una jugosa gallina…

-(dejando de lagrimear) ¿de verdad?- ludo asintió de mala gana y Quimera se le abalanzó lamiéndole la cara en señal de agradecimiento

-ya basta, déjame- Quimera obedeció y Ludo puso sacudirse los restos de saliva y croquetas que había en su traje- "estos me salieron más torpes que los anteriores…" entonces Quimera ¡guíanos!

Quimera agarro las tijeras dimensionales y comenzó a oler el lugar hasta que pareció captar un olor, de inmediato uso las tijeras y se abrió un portal- la reina está en la dimensión delas almas

"…pero también me salieron más útiles" excelente (señalo con su hoz el portal) al portar ¡ahora!-de inmediato todos entraron al portal…

En la dimensión de las almas

-(apareciendo de un portal) lord Toffee, los reyes de Mewni han caído en la trampa- decía un esqueleto en llamas rojas, quien con su capacidad de hacerse invisible se infiltro en el castillo.

-tal y como esperaba… (Miro a lo que era un campamento destruido con muchos solados reales muertos) sabía que si les dábamos una pequeña luz de esperanza irían tras ella sin dudarlo… (Arreglándose la corbata) su error les costara caro…

-entonces ¿cuáles son sus órdenes?

-retiren los cadáveres y arreglen el campamento… quiero que lleguen sin sospechas de nada para emboscarlos…

\- de inmediato lord Toffee…

Unos diez minutos después…

-mis reyes, hemos localizado el campamento…- el rey River visualizó desde afuera el campamento pero al verlo sentía un mal presentimiento… los reyes bajaron del carruaje junto con una escolta, Glossaryck prefirió quedarse adentro…. mientras se dirigían hacia lo que parecía un cráter, el mal presentimiento del rey era compartido por todos los presentes.

-¿alguien más siente observado?

-… (Pensando)… (Escucha algo) ¡CUIDADO!- ni bien dio la orden el rey llovieron flechas del cielo oscuro, los soldados tomaron posiciones de defensa y la reina hizo una especie de escudo que la protegió a ella y al rey…

-¡ataquen!

-esa voz…

Los esqueletos en llamas salieron de las colinas armados con espadas y comenzaron a rodearlos, los soldados comenzaron a defenderse y al mismo tiempo protegiendo los reyes… el bloqueo era muy efectivo hasta que unos esqueletos se unieron y formaron un monstruo más grande que rompió el bloqueo y ataco a los reyes pero ambos se lo esquivaron.

-muy bien (saco una lanza del carruaje), acabemos con esto

-(un poco enojada)…debí esperar eso…- en eso el montos de esqueletos se le viene encima a Moon, mas River reacciono rápidamente y con la lanza corto el conjunto de huesos que formaba la cabeza del monstruo haciendo que este caiga de inmediato y se deshiciera…

-… pues creo que es bueno no dejar las viejas costumbres- el rey River le extendió su mano a Moon, esta sonrió y agarro la mano para levantarse… el problema es que estaban rodeados por un montón de esqueletos y los guardas reales ya habían caído…

-(pensando)… yo podre con los que pueda, pero ¿me podrías dar una mano con la varita?

-no sé si pueda, la varita funciona muy bien y puede que falle…

\- ¿pero aun funciona?

-si aún sirve (apuntando a los esqueletos)

-(preparándose para atacar)…con eso basta-ambos reyes comenzaron a pelear con lo que tenían. A pesar de no pelear, la reina Moon hacia un buen trabajo con la varita aunque a veces le fallaban los hechizos o no le salían, pero para esos momentos el rey River lograba contenerlos hasta que la reina vuelva a la acción… luego de unos minutos, en el panorama se visualizaban unos cansados reyes parados sobre una pila de huesos

-(agitado) no ha estado…pant*… mal para alguien…pant*… que no pelea mucho…pant*

-(agitada) (sonriendo)…pant*... ni que lo digas- en eso oyeron una risa familiar que venía de la distancia…

-(riéndose) pero miren que trajo el orden a estas tierras tan caóticas

\- (sorprendido)… espera, esa voz es…

-(enojada)… ¡Toffee!- Toffee salió de las colinas aplaudiendo de forma lenta haciendo que ambos reyes se enojaran más

-que gusto me da volver a verlos Sr. Y Sra. Butterfly… - dejo de aplaudir y se acomodó la corbata mientras mantenía esa mirada fija hacia los reyes

-¿así que aún sigues con vida?

-no por las puras llevo sobreviviendo desde hace más de 500 años

-estas acabado Toffee, (señalándolo con su lanza) no tienes ejercito- en eso Toffee se froto la frente y chasqueo los dedos… de repente salieron más esqueletos que comenzaron a rodear el perímetro…

-"tenía que abrir mi boca"

-debo admitir que siempre tienen una perspectiva errónea de su entorno… y además de tomar decisiones estrepitosamente equivocas…eso es lo que pasa cuando siguen sus jerarquías autodestructivas del orden… le dan una de las armas más poderosas entre las dimensiones a una insignificante niñata con problemas de hiperactividad, fácil…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que el rey River salto del montón de huesos en el que estaba para darle un buen golpe en la cara… el golpe fue tan cargado de cólera que lo tumbo hasta donde se encontraban los esqueletos…

-¡NO TE PERMITO QUE HABLES ASÍ DE MI HIJA!- unos segundos después Toffee se levantó y avanzo hacia el rey haciendo una seña provocativa a la que River reacciono acercándose para atacar con su lanza… mientras el rey intentaba golpearle con la lanza a Toffee, este último se esquivaba todos sus ataques, hasta que se cansó y en otra de sus esquivadas golpeo con un gancho al rey, tan fuerte, que lo dejo en el suelo…

-veo que no has perdido tu impulsividad…pero mi rey, usted está en el lado equivocado (agarro la lanza) permítame demostrarle…- con lo que no conto Toffee es que la reina lo tenía en la mira y logro darle con un poderoso rayo mágico… intento bajar para levantar a su esposo pero Toffee se le estaba acercando, así que desde su posición hizo todo lo posible para detenerlo lanzándole muchos más rayos mágicos hasta que…

-(forzando la varita) oh no "vamos, no te trabes ahora"- en efecto, tanto había usado la varita que esta no lanzaba hechizos ya que la otra mitad estaba en el cráter… la reina desesperada intento que volviera a funcionar; y cuando por fin lo logro, ahí estaba… Toffee le agarro la muñeca y con un leve apretó hizo que Moon soltara la varita

-(sonriendo) al fin…-

-¡no!- pero justo cuando Toffee iba a agarrar la varita algo de la nada le lanzo una bola de fuego haciendo que el cayera del montículo…

-esa varita es ¡MÍA!- desde el horizonte Ludo, Quimera y Barro con el ejercito de elementales vieron el carruaje de la reina y los esqueletos…pero atacaron cuando vieron a Toffee casi obteniendo la varita

-(agitada) "que conveniente"

-(molesto) eso fue inesperado (sacudiéndose el polvo) ¡ATAQUEN! -de inmediato los esqueletos comenzaron la reyerta con sus espadas y flechas pero los elementales no se sentían afectados y comenzaron a agarrar a los esqueletos para engullírselos, fue así como poco a poco el ejercito de Ludo fue avanzando… a pesar de ello comenzaban a salir más y más esqueletos, incluidos más monstruos formados por un conjunto de esqueletos; algunos se acercaron peligrosamente a Ludo

-¡ayuda torpes!- dijo Ludo cundo uno de esos "súper esqueletos" le agarro

-¡amo!- Quimera vio esa escena, comenzó a correr, luego se volvió bola y con toda esa fuerza acumulada logro destrozar varios de esas abominaciones incluido a la que tenía a ludo en sus manos…

-yo lo atrapo- Barro, quien también vio la escena coloco un poco de su baba en el suelo para que ludo cayera sin hacerse daño

-gracias (quitándose la baba)…supongo

-¡hay que defender al amo!

-si- Barro iba contra los esqueletos de la derecha cubriéndolos con su baba y luego, acumulando toda su baba en un puño, que se hacía cada vez más grande, daba un golpe que deshacía a los esqueletos que lo atacaban… por otro lado, Quimera, con sus garras de osos, iba partiendo esqueleto por esqueleto y cuando venían los monstruos gigantes se hacía bola e iba contra ellos a toda macha…

-sí, esta vez la victoria será nuestra y (entusiasmado) obtendremos la varita

-"tengo que salir de aquí"- la reina mientras veía que Toffee se estaba distrayendo intento agarrar la varita…, con lo que no conto Moon es que unos esqueletos la agarraran de las manos inmovilizándola- ¡no!- ella intento zafarse pero fue inútil…

-(mirando arriba) no creías que te iba dejar escapar ¿verdad?...

-¡TOFFEE!- el rey River vino a la carga de nuevo pero Toffee esquivo la lanza tres veces para luego con una patada mandarlo hacia donde estaba unos esqueletos que rápidamente inmovilizaron al soberano de Mewni.

-(acomodándose la corbata) ahora, sin más interrupciones, le pondré fin a esto…- Toffee se acercó hacia Ludo esquivando a los elementales y sus bolas de fuego

-(mirando fijamente a Ludo) me cuesta creer que aun sigues con vida

-(enojado) Toffee, ¡maldito traidor!… ¡QUIMERA! ¡BARRO!, ELIMINEN A ESTE INSECTO

-pero amo él no es un insecto- Barro, por su comentario, recibe una mirada fría de Ludo-oh, ya entendí

Los dos monstruos se le vinieron encima a Toffee, pero este los esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad, Quimera se desesperó e hizo la misma técnica que con los súper esqueletos, aun así no dio efecto, entonces se le vino encima con sus garras, Toffee las esquivo unas cuatro veces y luego con sus manos aplasto sus orejas, eso aturdió a Quimera y acto siguiente Toffee le dio un rodillazo en la mandíbula dejando inconsciente a la pobre bestia

-¡Quimera!- Barro enojado ataco con lo que pudo, aunque no costaba mucho esquivar los ataques de Barro, Toffee no podía hacerle daño alguno ya que al dar un golpe a este ser no sentía el golpe y, es mas, absorbía el daño…- no puedes hacer nada, mi cuerpo está hecho de pura sustancia viscosa

-(esquivando otro golpe) ¿ah sí?, que interesante- Toffee dio un golpe que barro absorbió dentro de sí, pero Toffee abrió su mano dejando salir una llama negra, Barro aulló de dolor y se deshizo en una masa verde que Toffee rápidamente atrapo en un frasco

-listo (limpiándose las manos) te has quedado sin matones

-¿enserio?- Ludo incrusto la hoz en el suelo y salieron más elementales, pero esta vez, de roca- lo vez, con esta hoz no me puedes…- Toffee haciendo presión en la muñeca de Ludo hizo que soltara la hoz y rápidamente la piso; ni bien Toffee destruyera la hoz los elementales de roca y magma se deshicieron pedazo a pedazo-…derrotar? (intentando reír)…jeje, bueno… yo estaba- Toffee no se molestó mucho y solo dejo inconsciente al pequeño monstruo con un puñetazo

-soldados, encierren a estos insectos…- dicho esto Toffee dejo solos a los esqueletos que hicieran su trabajo y se dirigió a los reyes de Mewni- al parecer el destino les demostró que me salí con la mía

-(intentando escapar) no te saldrás con la tuya

-oh no, los reyes han sido capturados- Glossaryck miraba desde un pequeño orificio de la carroza real- debo escapar de aquí antes de que…

-pero mi estimada reina- hizo una seña hacia un "súper esqueleto"- ¿cómo lo hará si no pueden ni siquiera escapar de aquí?- dicho esto el monstruo destruyo el carruaje real, cosa que dejo impactados a los reyes… ya no había una forma de pedir ayuda…, solo les quedaba esperar la voluntad de su captor…

Y volviendo a otro lado

-¿entonces ya estas mejor?

-tenías razón Marco…correr unos 15km me ayudo a sentirme mejor-una vez terminado de bañarse Star se había reunido con Marco, y este último se sentía aliviado porque por fin su amiga volvía a ser la de antes- entonces ¿qué hacemos?

-no lo sé, ¿qué tal si vemos unas películas por internet?

-¿inter…qué?

-verdad que no te dije que es eso… bueno internet es…- en ese momento Glossaryck salió de un portal dimensiona agitado y con algunos escombros

-..Star… ha ocurrido algo con tus padres

-¡¿Qué?!

-espera, ¿qué paso con los padres de Star?

-fueron secuestrados por Toffee-Star sintió como si un frio le recorriera la espalda desde los pies hasta la cabeza…Toffee había vuelto… y como ella noto la situación, era más peligroso que antes…

* * *

 **Y bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo de hoy...quiza el próximo lo saque dentro de dos semanas ¿que por que tanto tiempo? no lo se , se me vinieron ideas para escribir otro one shot, pero esta vez de comedia...por si acaso estén atentos a este lugar (apapapapapap... sin stalkeo)...no se olviden de dejar una review con sus ideas, opiniones, criticas,etc ...(ya sabes lo que dicen: una buena review ayuda a tener un vida larga y prospera) nos vemos ^_^**


	3. Recuperando lo Perdido

**bufff...buffff, tengo que quitar las telaranas de ese lugar... y purgarlo de las cucarachas, como sea, la segunda temporada acabo y yo no subia nada de nada...¿por que? ¿me mori? mas o menos... digamos que la universidad y otras cosas muy pero MUY personales me hundieron para no hacer esto, pero con unas idas al psiquiatra por lo menos al fin pude terminar este capitulo. Pero antes de comenzar quisiera hablar de bon bon the birthday clown... y fue un EPIC EPISODE... no solo por que pone a Star en una posicion incomoda por todos los lados, sino tambien por la genial antagonia de Ludo (un aplauso carajo, que se lo merece)ademas le da a los fans el Jarco que necesita la serie... ya depende como lo reciban las personas, porque hay recepciones que son desde una tragedia monumental hasta la mia ¿que como es la mia? pues simple: me rei...cuando Star se iba dando cuenta de que sentia algo mas que amistad hacia marco ME REIA COMO UNA HIENA... es que no pude evitarlo, soy malvado que esperaban, entre mas sufria la pobre mas me reia, pero para que el que se desepera le dire que solo dale tiempo al tiempo. Tambien cuando vi ese episodio me dije que quiza lo mio ya quedo desfasado (aqui solo conservo teorias de la 1° temporada, quiza agregue actitudes de la 2°) pero me dije: que pedo yo no soy muy bueno construyendo triangulos amorosos, por eso es que me decidi continuar esto, ademas hoy en la tarde me puse a pensar como seria si yo hiciera un fanfic basado en la 2° temporada y digamos que la idea esta paja (para mi gusto esta buena PERO ME DA UNA FLOJERA ESCRIBIRLA) porque si, en media tarde y nocheya tenia la historia diseñada en un 60%. digamos que va que el rey de Mewni del futuro (un chico de la misma edad que los protas) viaja al pasado para evitar que se destuya su reino, sus objetivos: Star, Marco y Jackie, debido a que Star mata a Jackie y por ello Marco mata a Star pero al hacer eso libera unos poderosos demonios que lo matan y que se esparsen por los multidimensiones hasta llegar a Mewni, y este chico guiado por una voz en su cabeza (que es mi lagarto favorito de la serie) viaja al pasado y los encuentra justo despues de que Ludo se lleve a Glossaryck, pero le causo gracia lo ocurriodo (los stalqueaba desde lo que seria el comienzo de la serie)que sale de su escondite y los quiere matar (simple, concreto y sano para mis estandares) En fin, dejo aqui ese resumen, si alguien lo desea que me avise para que le cuente el resto y mas o menos como es en si la cosa. Ahora si sin mas dilataciones comencemos.** **Aclarando** **Star vs the Forces of Evil le pertenece a** **Daron Nefcy y a los de Disney que se la estan mamando con sus peliculas (Rouge One me hizo comerme mis palabras una a una),conste que a mi no me dan ni un balde de agua por esto (si eres de Perú y es del 27 al 30 de enero de 2017 entenderas lo que dije)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Recuperando lo Perdido**

-ay no, ay no, ay no…- esas eran las palabras que Star podía balbucear tras haber recibido esa noticia, por lo demás, su mente estaba en blanco con solo el pensamiento de sus padres atrapados por esa lagartija.

-Star, por favor trata de calmarte- pero en vez de eso hizo que la tensión aumentara en ella de tal forma que se descontrolo

-¿Calmarme? ¡Pero cómo quieres que me calme, si mis padres fueron secuestrados por una…lagartija súper-desarrollada! ¡Qué voy a hacer… me siento…!-de pronto le empezaban a salir lágrimas de los ojos-…desesperada…- no pudo contenerse, comenzaba a llorar, pero sintió como unos brazos la envolvían de una manera afectuosa: era Marco quien la abrazaba para evitar que siga llorado…

-tranquila Star,…- desde su posición intentaba limpiarle las lágrimas, y luego mirándole a la cara le dijo-ya verás que al final todo va a salir bien

-lo siento, es que…yo…- Star respiraba hondo para intentar calmarse- solo no puedo creer que ese lagarto, que también te hizo daño a ti, vuelva a meterse conmigo de nuevo…

-los vamos a salvar como tú me salvaste, sé que lo haremos- la siguió abrazando hasta que la logro calmar, luego pregunto a Glossaryck- entonces ¿dónde es que están atrapados los padres de Star?

-los reyes están atrapados en la dimensión de las almas

-¿espera que?- extrañado miro Star para saber si entendía algo de lo que dijo

-…no conozco esa dimensión

-esa dimensión queda casi por las periferias de este universo- es ahí donde saca el manual de instrucciones en donde le lleva hacia unas páginas que estaban dobladas, en donde se encontraba un mapa de todo el universo en forma de espiral con las dimensiones en forma de esferas, de entre ellas Glossaryck señala una esfera de color limón podrido-esa es la dimensión de las almas casi nada habita en esa zona, no sabemos con exactitud como llego la otra mitad de la varita ahí

-Entonces iremos para allá de inmediato

-saben que Toffee puede estar esperándolos con un ejercito de esqueletos en llamas ¿verdad?- eso sorprendió a los dos jóvenes

-¿Qué?

-espera ¿no se los dije?

-no me importa…-entonces ellos vieron a Star y vieron que su mirada estaba llena de determinación, quería que su familia estuviera a salvo- voy a rescatar a mis padres

Mientras tanto en dicha dimensión, en una colina, la reina Moon se encontraba rodeada de esos esqueletos en llamas, a un costado se encontraba el rey River con grandes signos de haber sido golpeado y al frente se encontraba Toffee con una sonrisa arrogante y limpiándose las manos como quien se ensucio haciendo algo

-muy bien, hagamos esto rápido… así que reina se lo "suplico", ayúdeme con esto, y le sugiero que no se tome su tiempo, para que así usted pueda volver a ver a su amada hija y desde luego le podremos devolverle a su esposo en una sola "pieza"

-no le escuches Moon, no debes darle el poder de la varita a ese loco- en eso recibió un puñetazo de uno de los esqueletos en estomago que lo dejo sin aire

-¡no!

-por favor River, dejemos que Moon decida ¿entendido?

-yo…yo- Moon sabia los riesgos, sabia de lo que era capaz ese maniaco, de sus ideas y de las cosas que podría hacer con la varita, pero no estaba en posiciones de imponer algo, no le quedaba de otra que confiar ciegamente-…yo lo hare, pero cumple con lo que prometes.

-¿alguna vez te he fallado con mis promesas?-solo le miro indiferente mientras ambos, con un pequeño grupo de esqueletos por si quería escapar, se acercaban al pequeño hoyo en donde estaba la pieza faltante de la varita, vio como esa pieza estaba cargada de energía negativa y entonces comenzó a recitar unas palabras

-¡placet mihi purgandum corpus, placet mihi purgandum corpus, placet mihi purgandum corpus!- es entonces cuando ese trozo de la varita se ilumina, pero se opaca inmediatamente

-no puede ser…-Moon no podía creer que el hechizo de purificación no funcionara

-¿hhhhmmm?, ¿qué sucede?

-no puedo, no sé por qué, pero no puedo "entonces es cierto que solo la persona que destruyo la varita puede reconstruirla"-es entonces que un esqueleto reacciono

-¡deja de mentir o…

-shhh…-de inmediato callo al esqueleto que casi iba a golpear a Moon- le creo… "Por qué no me sorprende, al parecer si quiero terminar con esto tengo que esperar a que la mocosa de señales de estar aquí" enciérrenlos- y de inmediato llevaron a Moon y a River jaulas separadas.

Más tarde, cerca de ese lugar, Star, Marco y Glossaryck habían llegado gracias a las tijeras dimensionales de Star.

-muy bien, ya casi llegamos- es entonces cuando vieron un campamento lleno de esqueletos en llamas- es ahí

-wow- se sorprendió Marco- como vamos a sacarlos de ahí

-primero tenemos que ubicarlos, luego debemos crear una distracción para poder sacarlos e irnos lo más rápido posible como quemar una tienda o algo así

-ok Star, suena sencillo, esperemos que así sea

Luego de esquivar a los guardias se metieron en varias tiendas, en donde o bien no encontraban nada o solo encontraban cadáveres de los guardias reales, hasta que entraron a una tienda en donde encontraron a:

-¿¡Ludo!?-en efecto, Ludo y sus secuaces habían sido encerrados en jaulas, en el caso de ludo había sido encerrado en una pequeña jaula para pájaros, mientras que Quimera estaba encerrado en una jaula para perros grande y Barro en un cubo de vidrio

-uh…- a duras penas abrió los ojos cuando oyó su nombre, pero cuando empezó a distinguir bien lo que veía comenzó a erguirse y reaccionar-Star Butterfly, ¿qué haces aquí?

-lo mismo te pregunto a ti

-ah ya sabes lo de siempre, intentando robarte la varita- respondió de manera sarcástica

-¡entonces la tienes!

-…me vez con cara de tenerla- se amargo recordando lo cerca que estuvo de tenerla en esta ocasión, de no ser por Toffee finalmente la varita hubiera estado en sus manos

-…ok, que malhumorado, te dejo…cuídate

-espera-viendo que se marchaba le agarro la bota -por favor libérame, te puedo a ayudar a encontrar a tus padres, ¡pero por favor SÁCAME DE AQUÍ! , así podre vengarme de Toffee- se notaba el fuego en su mirada cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de Toffee, en verdad quería vengarse de él

-…creo que nos conviene más personas en esto Star

-…ugh-Marco tenía razón, aunque ella no lo quisiera, sin la varita reducía sus posibilidades de poder derrotar a Toffee o de siquiera salvar a sus padres, necesitaba más personas, sea quienes sea -ok… pero no te vayas a pasar de listo, ¿de acuerdo?

-prometido "por ahora"…ah y también libéralos a ellos, son mis nuevo secuaces- dicho esto entre Star y Marco rompieron las jaulas que retenían a los secuaces de Ludo

-ugh…-entonces Quimera vio a Star -¡Star Butterfly!- quería atacar a Star, y justo cuando Marco la iba defender ludo se interpone

-son aliados, por ahora-Quimera se detiene y se rasca la cabeza intentando comprender lo que pasa mientras que barro extiende su mano hacia los chicos y Glossaryck

-entonces que así sea, aliados

-see…- luego de que Marco recibe ese saludo se seca la mano debido al asco que sintió

Más tarde los 6 buscaron en las otras tiendas para ver en donde estaban los reyes, pero no tuvieron resultado con las tiendas, y Star se estaba desesperando…

-ya revisamos ahí y tampoco están

-MALDICIÓN, ¿ES QUE HOY LAS COSAS NO ME PUEDEN SALIR BIEN?- el escandalo llamo la atención de unos esqueletos e hizo que el grupo se escondiera

-(susurrando)¡ ¿podrías hacer más ruido para que nos capturen?!

-basta Ludo-susurro Marco- ella tuvo un día muy terrible- Marco iba a preparar un puño para dárselo en la fea cara de Ludo pero Quimera intervino

-miren-señalo una colina cercana al campamento en donde se veía un grupo de esqueletos- ahí los deben tener

-entonces que esperamos, ¡vamos allá!- y al decir eso, Star salió corriendo y los demás le siguieron el paso lo más rápido que pudieron-"tranquilos mamá y papá, ya casi llego"

Mientras tanto en la colina esta Moon encerrada en una jaula en donde se le notan más magulladuras que antes, por otro lado su esposo River estaba recibiendo una paliza por parte de Toffee

\- por favor, basta…-entonces Toffee miro hacia Moon y noto su desesperación, sonrió un poco y luego volvió a mirar a River

-…muy bien- lo cargo y lo empezó a llevar a su jaula-creo que esto ya dejo de ser divertido…-entonces se acercó lentamente hacia Moon- así que seré breve- y entonces justo cuando estuvo casi al frente suyo fue donde dijo: ¿dónde está la reina de espadas?

Al oír ese nombre Moon sentía como el cuerpo se le helaba-"lo sabe, ¿Cómo es que lo sabe?" ¿De qué hablas?

-por favor Moon, te pude aguantar que no me dijeras que necesito a tu hija para poder restaurar la varita, pero esto no te lo voy a dejar pasar por alto- es entonces que comenzó a generar unas flamas negras en sus manos y le apunto con ellas-…así que dime- las flamas se hicieron más grandes y sofocantes-… ¿dónde está?

-…yo…- es entonces cuando se oye un grito lejano

-¡Toffee!

-¿huh?- y empiezan a verse cinco siluetas, de entre las cuales Moon distingue a su…

-¡hija!

-¡libera a mis padres, de inmediato!

-"perfecto"… pues si tanto los quieres entonces ven por ellos- con un gesto de su mano hizo que todos los esqueletos los vinieran a atacar, entre Star, Marco, Quimera y Barro intentaban contener a los esqueletos y aunque Ludo no hacía nada, motivaba a sus esbirros para que ganaran

-¡vamos inútiles, acabe con ellos!

-amo Ludo, podría tratarme con más cariño ¿por favor?- ludo haciendo un Facepalm y conteniéndose las ganas de gritarle a Quimera le acarició su espalda

-ok-y sí que hacia un gran trabajo por no darle un puñete-… ¿Quimerita… por favor… podrías acabar con esos horrorosos esqueletos?- y la bestia sonrió a su jefe

-ok- y diciendo esto se arrojó ante los esqueletos destrozándolos por docena, es entonces cuando Marco pudo distinguir un poco más allá a los reyes que estaban encerrados en jaulas diferentes

-¡Star!-la agarro de la muñeca-¡por aquí, se dónde están tus padres!- en eso aparecieron más esqueletos delante de ellos pero antes de que estos atacaran a los jóvenes les cayó una corriente de barro, es entonces que Barro se les acerco

-¿van por tus padres?- ambos asintieron -ok, yo los cubro-. Dicho y hecho barro comenzó a cubrir a Star y a Marco de cuanto muerto viviente se les acercara, todo pareciera ir bien, incluso ellos podían ver que estaban cerca de los reyes de Mewni, hasta que…

-¡alto!- de pronto salieron unas flamas negras del suelo y entre ellas apareció Toffee- así que princesa… que bueno volver a verla

-Maldito… ¿Qué le hiciste a mis padres?

-¿yo?- comenzó a reír levemente-nada que ellos no puedan soportar-luego la miro maliciosamente-… o eso creo…como sea, creo que está de más decirte el por qué estamos aquí, solo me queda preguntarte ¿colaboraras?

-¡no vinimos aquí para negociar!- afirmo Marco a lo cual Star asintió

-esperaba que dijeras eso- volvió a reír un poco- pero vas a colaborar princesa…-comenzó a abrir sus manos y de estas emergieron flamas de color negro- de la manera fácil o difícil-. Entonces Toffee comenzó a arrojarles las flamas a los chicos y estos las esquivaban lo mejor que podían, no le podían dar un golpe ya que Toffee estaba muy atento y comenzaba a tomar ventaja de la situación poco a poco, en medio de los ataques del lagarto aprovecharon una roca para cubrirse

-rayos, es muy fuerte

-no le hemos podido atacar…- Star de nuevo comenzaba a desesperarse -¡si tan solo tuviera mi varita…!

-¡eso es…! , Star tu ve con tus padres, quizás ellos tengan la varita o nos puedan ayudar a vencerlo-pero Star se comenzó a preocupar por Marco

-No te puedo dejar solo, te va a…

-estaré bien-ella no pudo evitar abrazarlo y este le llego a corresponder -ahora ve-. Ella haciendo caso a su amigo sale corriendo del campo de batalla hacia donde estaban sus padres

-¿enserio creíste que podrías huir?- Toffee le iba lanzar una bola de fuego negro potenciada, mas no se dio cuenta que Marco se había acercado lo suficiente y le dio una patada que cancelo el tiro y lo tumbo al suelo

-¡desgraciado…!- se limpia el polvo de la cara-… ¿enserio crees que un humano como tú puede vencerme?

-la vez pasada me tomaste por sorpresa…- y diciendo esto Marco toma posición de combate

Star rápidamente fue a la jaula más cercana en donde encontró a su madre

-¡mamá!

-¡hija!

-¿y papá?- Moon señala otra jaula que está un poco más allá en donde se puede ver al rey River desmayado-…oh no- de inmediato saca a Glossaryck de uno de sus bolsillos- Glossaryck ayuda a papá

-de inmediato princesa- mientras Glossaryck fue donde estaba el rey River, Star abrió la jaula de su madre y luego la abrazo

-¿estás bien?

-si cariño estoy bien

-¿tienes alguna idea de cómo poder vencer a Toffee?

-se debe usar todo el poder de la varita, pero Toffee tiene la otra mitad

-ya veré como se la quitó, ¿Dónde está la otra parte?

-la otra parte está justo en ese hoyo- entonces ella saco a su madre de ahí y se reúne con Glossaryck y su padre

-hola…hija

-papá…oh dios, ¿pero qué te paso?

-oh- le cuesta un poco pararse- me he metido en peores- y le sonrió para disimular el dolor, aun así Star lo abrazo con delicadeza para evitar lastimarlo

Ya reunidos los cuatro descendieron hacia el hoyo Star vio el trozo que le faltaba a la varita…

-ahí está…

-espera- Moon la detuvo- recuerda que te conté lo que llegaría a pasar si usabas el hechizo susurrado

-si

-debes usar el hechizo de purificación para que puedas extraer el trozo de varita afectado…-ni bien acabo de decir esas palabras, Star agacho la cabeza

-p…pero es un hechizo muy complicado… no creo que pueda…-de pronto sintió la manos de sus padres en sus hombros

-confiamos en ti cariño

-sabemos que no fallaras…- de inmediato Star miro a sus padres y vio en ellos lo que necesitaba, de inmediato se dirigió a donde estaba el trozo de la varita… respiro hondo y se concentró…

-¡placet mihi purgandum corpus, placet mihi purgandum corpus, placet mihi purgandum corpus!-es entonces cuando el trozo de varita se ilumina y comienza a levitar… y el color oscuro verdoso que había tomado se transforme en el amarillo que le correspondía

-lo hice…-en ese instante agarra-¡LO HICE!- de inmediato regresa donde sus padres- lo hice

-ves, te dije que podrías

-siento interrumpir la celebración mi reina, pero que yo recuerde Marco Díaz está luchando solo contra Toffee-a Star de repente se le vino un escalofrió en su espalda

-¡MARCO!, ¡Por un minuto me olvide de él! Démonos prisa- pero cuando los cuatro llegaron donde estaban Marco y Toffee este último tenia agarrando a Marco por el cuello con el brazo derecho mientras que con el otro estaba apuntándole con sus flamas negras

-¡Marco…!

-¡te dije que colaboráis de la manera fácil o difícil!- ejerció un poco de presionen el cuello de Marco- ahora se una buena princesa y entrégame el trozo de varita restante si no quieres que achicharre a tu amigo delante de ti

-…"maldición… ¿y ahora qué hago?"- mientras tanto Marco sintió algo en el bolsillo de Toffee, era la varita, disimuladamente vio que cerca suyo estaba la cola del lagarto

-¿Qué pasa princesa, no se puede decidir? ¡Vamos, decida ya! ¿O quiere que decida por usted?

-¿¡y que pasa si decido yo!?- de inmediato Marco piso la cola de Toffee haciendo que este último emitiese un grito de dolor y lo soltara, casi al instante Marco saco la varita del bolsillo de Toffee -¡STAR, ATRAPALA!- .en el instante en que ve la varita por los aires Ludo ve la oportunidad para obtener la varita

-¡La varita!- señala mientas esta se dirige a Star -¡Barro atrápala!- de inmediato Barro se esparce entre los esqueletos que le rodeaban e intento lanzar un pedazo de Barro a la varita, pero falla (apropósito)

-lo siento amo, falle

-¡eres un torpe!- ni bien dijo eso a Ludo le caen diez esqueletos encima-¿…me ayudas…por favor?- y Barro va en su rescate

Mientras tanto Star llega a alcanzar la varita y la fusiona con el pedazo faltante haciendo que emita un brillo que enceguece a Toffee y Marco aprovecha el momento para escapar

-¡no!

-¡Toffee…! -las mejillas de Star comenzaron a iluminarse y también sus ojos se pusieron en blanco -¡pagaras por lo que le has hecho a mi familia!- Toffee desesperado intento darle varas bolas de fuego negro pero o bien se las esquivaba, o bien hacia un campo de energía que absorbía las flamas

-maldición…

-es la hora…- ella sostuvo con sus dos manos la varita, apuntándole, y luego salió de ese objeto un haz luminoso potente que era casi enceguecedor

-¡no puede ser…!- fue todo lo que llego a decir Toffee hasta que el haz luminoso lo desapareciera…después de eso los ojos y las mejillas de Star volvieron a la normalidad, pero estaba muy débil…casi no podía mantenerse de pie

-¡Star!- Marco se apresuró y antes de que cayera al piso la agarro y la levanto -te tengo

-gracias Marco- miro su varita y vio que al fin estaba entera, se sentía aliviada, luego miro adelante y vio que Ludo y sus secuaces ya se habían encargado de los esqueletos

-muy bien… ¿y Toffee?

-ya me encargue de él

-¡maldición, yo quería golpearle esa carrucha de lagarto de pantano que tiene!…- se calmó y dio media vuelta- ok mejor me voy…

-espera un momento- Ludo se detiene en seco y comienza a sudar frio- ¿crees que no me di cuenta que me querías quitar la varita justo cuando la iba a recuperar?

-oh…bueno…esto…yo…

-no te iras de aquí sin haber aprendido una lección sobre no traicionar a las personas- al terminar de decir esta frase se comenzó a tronar los dedos y el cuello

-…"ya valí"…ok solo has que sea rápido- en eso distinguió algo detrás de la rubia -…p-pero mira detrás de ti ¡un mono gigante esquelético de tres cabezas!

-prffffff…. ¿Enserio crees que caeré en eso?

-¡AYUDAAAAA!- entonces Star volteo y vio que Marco estaba atrapado por un mono-esqueleto gigante de tres cabezas mientras que sus padres intentaban hacer algo para liberarlo del monstruo

-¡Marco!- es en eso que Star corre a ayudarlo y deja a Ludo solo con sus secuaces

-eso fue inesperado… bueno más vale aquí corrió que aquí murió

-amo ¿no deberíamos ayudarlos?

-y que esa mocosa me desaparezca como lo hizo con Toffee, ni hablar. Además ¿quién te compraría comida tus croquetas si me muero?

-…buen punto- y entonces los tres abrieron un portal dejando a los demás solos contra ese mega esqueleto

Más tarde en el palacio de Mewni, luego de haber salvado a Marco y destruido al esqueleto gigante, los padres de Star iban a decidir qué hacer con ella y la varita, así que la llamaron a ella y a Marco. La reina tomo la palabra:

-ok Star ya decidimos las medidas que vamos a tomar

-… "bueno, aquí viene"

\- lo hemos pensado, y debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos recientemente, te quedaras en la Tierra

-…-Star suspiro desanimada-fue un placer conocerte Mar…-pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo su madre- un momento ¿no me quedo en Mewni?

-demostraste que puedes tener un gran manejo de la magia cuando se requiere- luego miro a Marco- además con ese chico pareciera que nada los puede vencer- luego volvió a mirar a su hija-así que considera esto como que te lo has ganado

-¡HURRAAAAAAA!- tal fue su euforia que abrazo a su fiel amigo

-sin embargo…- en eso lo soltó repentinamente y presto atención -residirás en la tierra bajo la condición que tu practica de magia sea más constante y Glossaryck se asegurara de ello- de inmediato Glossaryck se teletransportó donde estaba la princesa.

-como usted ordene, mi reina

-entendido mamá- justo en ese instante cuando Star, Marco y Glossaryck iban a irse el rey River habla:

-hey hija te estas olvidando de algo

-¿huh?- en eso voltea y ve que su padre está en una posición de abrazo-ups, lo olvide- de inmediato ella corre hacia donde estaba sus padres y le abraza bien fuerte, Moon también se une al abrazo

-los quiero mamá, papá

-y nosotros a ti hija, no lo olvides

/

2:00 am, palacio de los reyes de Mewni, la noche estaba muy oscuro y a duras penas se podían ver las cosas con una antorcha, la reina Moon se movía por ciertas partes del castillo hasta que llego a una pared en donde presiono un ladrillo en especial y eso abrió un pasadizo secreto que descendía en forma de espiral, tardó un poco pero llegó al final de ese pasillo, en donde estaba una puerta la cual la abrió con una llave dorada con toques de plata, y en esa cámara suspiro amargamente

-no puedes dormir- fue un susto repentino pero reconoció que esa voz era de su esposo el rey River

-no…y me imagino que es por eso que también estas aquí ¿verdad?- el rey suspiro amargamente

-más o menos, sabes que no soy de recrear el dolor pasado, mas esta vez es necesario para evitar más desgracias…-entonces miro a su esposa-¿estás aquí por Toffee verdad?

-algo así- suspiro- digo ya no molestara, al menos por un buen tiempo, pero ¿Cómo sabia de ella? Dime ¿alguna vez se lo contaste?

-nunca le llegue a contar nada sobre la reina de espadas, ni siquiera en mi punto más álgido en el culto…-odiaba recordar esos momentos de su vida pasada, pero aun así lo hacía para comprobar si en verdad no le llego a hablar de ella

-solo…espero que Star nunca llegue a escuchar de ella, no debe saber que existe.

-sabes que algún día lo llegara a descubrir…-sintió que su esposa se desmoronaba así que la abrazo

-si lo se… es solo… que no quisiera perderla…a mi pequeña…mi Star….- es en eso cuando en los ojos de la reina comenzaron a brotar lagrimas… el rey agarro su antorcha y la puso, junto con la suya, en lugar específico que ilumino la sala

-tranquila cariño…-la abrazo aún más fuerte para que supiera que estaba con ella- no le pasara nada a nuestra hija- y cuando se ilumino l habitación se notó que había varios trapejos que parecieran pertenecer a un culto, y cuadros de princesas que tenían un color negro en sus mejillas con signos como el trébol, de entre ellas resaltaba una en el medio que se veía que el cuadro era más reciente en el cual se le observaba que tenía en sus mejillas unas espadas negras y arriba de ese cuadro se podía ver un reino parecido al de Mewni pero era muchísimo más grande, con bosques frondosos a su alrededor y montañas con cumbres blancas y en la leyenda se podía leer "Pandoriam"

* * *

 **Y bueno espero que les haya gustado, si es asi me agradaria ver sus review's para ver cuales fueron sus reacciones, solo espero que ahora que inicie la 3°temporada no me muera (** **ya que me cuesta un huevo resucitar) y que mas queda decir, que esten atentos que ya volvi me despido, un abrrazo y hasta el siguiente capitulo ^_^**


	4. El Despertar

**Si... ya volví... y si... fue mas rápido de lo que yo esperaba... sera por que ni bien acabe el ultimo me puse a hacer el otro, que va, solo espero que lo disfruten y eso.** **Aclarando** **Star vs the Forces of Evil le pertenece a** **Daron Nefcy y por hacer esto no me dan ni siquiera una canoa para cruzar las calles (si eres de SJL, Rimac o del interior del país, entenderás(fuerza chicos)) sin mas chistes negros, comencemos...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El Despertar**

Jejejejeje…-…y ahí estaba Toffee otra vez, en ese espacio lleno de oscuridad justo en frente de la grieta que había hecho-finalmente…lo logré…

 _Flashback_

-es la hora…- ella sostuvo con sus dos manos la varita, apuntándole, y luego salió de ese objeto un haz luminoso potente que era casi enceguecedor

-¡no puede ser…!- de inmediato Toffee saco dos piedras, una de las cuales contenía un ojo que emanaba un brillo verde y la otra no tenía color, era como transparente. Comenzó a apretar con fuerza la piedra del brillo verde, la cual aumento su luz e hizo que Toffee comenzara a deshacerse casi instantáneamente, mientras que la otra la expuso al haz luminoso, y esta absorbió toda la energía que contenía dicho rayo, haciendo que cambiara de color a multicolor, haciendo estos actos simultáneos pareciera que el rayo lo hubiera eliminado, luego volvió a re-materializarse cuando ya no había nadie.

-jejejeje…resulto mejor de lo que esperaba…-agarro la piedra y se marchó hacia su objetivo: la nada dimensional que tenía que romper

 _Fin del flashback_

-es increíble que este desmaterializador me haya salvado la vida más de una vez, ahora lo importante es que la mocosa me dio lo que necesitaba…- de su bolsillo saco la piedra multicolor – finalmente, el poder definitivo será todo mío…-apunto la piedra a la grieta-… ¡que de las cenizas del orden resurja el caos!… ¡y que gobierne lo que es suyo por derecho!…-en la piedra se podía notar el reflejo del momento preciso en que Star lanzo el rayo -¡QUE LA LUZ CORRUPTA DEL ORDEN SE TU LLAVE HACIA LA LIBERTAD!- y entonces de la piedra salió el haz luminoso de Star llenado el lugar de luz, pero también rompiendo esa "pared"…-¡ESO ES!… ¡SAL…SE LIBRE!- dentro de lo que había en esa nada se empezaron a escuchar unos gritos y esa nada se resquebrajo…. De lo que antes era una nada ahora había una grieta multicolor y se podía ver en el aire a un chico que por su apariencia se podría decir que es de 14 años, llevaba una camisa a cuadros entre negra y carmesí de manga corta, unos jeans negros y unos zapatos marrones… este chico cayo delante de Toffee

-jejeje, bienvenido de vuelta…- el chico intento ponerse de pie… se le podía ver que estaba aturdido.

-¿huh?- se agarró la cabeza- ¿Toffee?... ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ahí?

-pasaron más de 50 años, mocoso

-veo que sigues siendo igual de déspota y cara dura, al menos algo no ha cambiado- sonrió y se levantó- ¿y mi padre?

-él…está muerto desde hace 50 años… pero tú debes continuar lo planeado- la mirada del chico parecía inexpresiva, Toffee sentía que al final había funcionado su encierro…

-hmp…está muerto…- miro hacia donde había salido-valla que desafortunado- y luego volvió a mirar a Toffee- … para ti

-¿huh?- antes de que Toffee pudiera reaccionar ese chico ya estaba delante de él y lo estaba agarrando del cuello-no puede ser…, se supone que…tu encierro…debido liberar…todo tu odio hacia el orden…

-pues quien lo diría…los volví a decepcionar a ti y a mi padre- luego lanzo lejos a Toffee-les dije que yo no formaría parte de esto por más que me destrozaran

-ahora veras mocoso de mierda- Toffee hizo todo lo posible para dañarlo, le daba golpes y patadas en las partes más débiles e inclusive le lanzaba bolas de fuego, en un principio pareciera que no le afectaban

-eso es lo mejor que tienes- el chico le hizo una seña obscena a Toffee

-¡CALLATE!- finalmente le dio un golpe con fuego oscuro en la cabeza, el golpe fue tan fuerte que finalmente lo derribo chancándose la mandíbula contra el suelo

-¡me respetaras y seguirás el plan! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!- por unos segundos no se oyó respuesta hasta que finalmente el chico hablo

-…c-claro…- pero sorpresivamente se levantó de un salto y se le volvió a acercar al lagarto -¡que no!- justo cuando le iba a dar un golpe ve su dedo incompleto- ¿pero que tenemos aquí? - entonces le agarra de su muñeca en donde no tenía dedo

-¡hey, suéltame!- Toffee comenzó a sudar frio

-¿me pregunto…qué pasaría si yo anulo tu pacto?-

-¡no!- en ese momento el chico soplo sobre su el trozo de falange media que le faltaba y de la nada le creció el dedo, luego de eso lo soltó y lo empujo lejos de él-…a ver como luchas…-

-¡TÚ…!-Toffee quiso lazar bolas de fuego pero por un extraño motivo ya no podía hacerlo -… ¡¿QUÉ ME HICISTE?!- lleno de furia Toffee intento golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, mas sus golpes ahora no le hacían ni cosquillas, aburrido del espectáculo que hacia la lagartija mutante esa solo de dio una cachetada que lo mando al piso, y al verlo así de humillado, luego de tantas cosa que él junto a su padre le hicieron pasar, atino a sonreír...

-…y ahora…para darle la cereza al pastel- de sus manos creo una bola de energía blanca -¡toma…!- el disparo fue tan rápido que a Toffee no le dio tiempo de usar su desmaterializador

-noooooo…..- hubo una explosión, y al disiparse solo se vio una pequeña lagartija con terno

-¡ja!- entonces el le agarro de la cola y con su mano araño el aire creando un portal dimensional -nos vemos- y lo arrojo al portal, de inmediato el portal se cerró y al fin pudo sentarse, no se sentía cansado…pero si satisfecho…su padre, quien siempre evito que hiciera eso con Toffee y que también era el encargado de "reformarlo" ahora estaba muerto…y ese HIJO DE PUTA, que siempre fue una tortura para él, que estuvo presente el día de su encierro y solo atino a sonreírle y hacerle un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida…juro que no debía odiar a nadie… pero digamos que él tenía un puesto en ese lugar… él… y ese lugar…

-…-solo suspiraba intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado, pensaba que estaba en otra ilusión, pero no fue así -Finalmente… soy libre-se levantó y miro a su alrededor- he esperado este momento desde hace tanto tiempo, bueno, supongo que desde que perdí la noción del mismo tiempo…- entonces camino un poco -Pero antes- volvió a arañar el aire y se creó otro portal dimensional -a resolver unos viejos asuntos pendientes -y al terminar de decir eso se metió en el portal

/

En una de las calles más pobres de Mewni, se podría ver un vendedor de pescados con su mercadería… es entonces que un encapuchado se le acerca

-disculpe señor…- el encapuchado se queda mirando en específico uno de los pescados -eh… ¿señor?

-…oh si- reacciona el encapuchado -es solo que… se me antojo ese pescado que está ahí

-oh, sí lo quiere son tres monedas de oro

-espere un momento- de entre su capucha saca una bolsa y se la entrega al vendedor -tenga, quédese con el cambio- en eso coge el pescado con su respectivo envoltorio, el vendedor revisa la bolsa y encuentra varios diamantes

-wow… ¡espere señor!- entonces nuestro encapuchado, que ya se iba, voltea a verlo

-¿huh?

-¿enserio todo esto es para mí?

-sí, no le veo el problema

-muchas gracias señor, en verdad es usted muy amable

-si… lo que diga- y luego de eso el encapuchado se va y se mete a un callejón en donde se quita la capucha y vemos que en realidad es el chico. Este desenvolvió el pescado y mientras que con una mano lo agarro con la otra mano agarro el envoltorio, que en realidad era un pedazo de papel periódico

-veamos, esta noticia fue de hace más de un mes… sí que lo tenía guardadito el tipo- entonces vio la parte que lo atrajo: La Portada- " _Motín en el Reformatorio Santa Olga para Princesas Caprichosas: Algunas princesas internadas en dicho reformatorio tomaron el lugar"_ \- ese lugar en su mente le traía malos recuerdos… -" _... La directora del lugar, la Srta. Heinous, no brindo muchas declaraciones sobre como sucedió dicho motín…"-_ en eso ve una foto en la cual se mostraba la señorita Heinous- _…_ Es ella…- la pudo identificar, ahora se llamaba Heinous… ¿pero como, como es que termino así?...de repente el olor de algo cocinado le saco de sus pensamientos… era el pescado que tenía en la otra mano, ya lo había cocinada

-genial, ya está listo- se dispuso a darle varios bocados, pero cuando quería seguir comiendo algo un ruido proveniente de la parte más oscura del callejón le interrumpió.

-¿huh?- y de entre las sobras salió un gato pequeño de color negro, ese tenía una oreja medio mordida, estaba famélico y además se le podían notar signos de haber sido violentamente golpeado. Este gato, atraído por el olor del pescado frito, se intentó acercarse al chico, el chico miro al gato con extrañeza, era la primera vez que alguien se le acercaba sin que salieran corriendo o algo parecido –"o dos cosas: o realmente los tiempos han cambiado mucho o esta es una parte en la que nunca se ha oído algo de mí o de papá"… ¿quieres esto?- dijo el chico señalando el pescado

-miau…-respondió con entusiasmo aquel gato negro, seguro estaba con hambre. Así que él lo dejo cerca del gato, este olió el pescado y comenzó a devorarlo… entonces él lentamente aproximo su mano hacia la cabeza del felino, lo hizo con cautela para que no sintiera que lo iba a lastimar, una vez llegado a su cabeza la acaricio con suavidad y este le ronroneó -jeje…- luego se acercó un poco más y pudo notar las múltiples heridas que tenía en su cuerpo

-¿Qué te han hecho amiguito?- Es entonces cuando lo acaricia pareciera que entre caricia y caricia el gato se recuperaba, inclusive los daños que había recibido, como la oreja mordida, comenzaban a reconstruirse. El gato seguía comiendo con gusto y cuando termino de devorar el pescado ya estaba sano por completo -mucho mejor ¿no?-el felino se acercó al chico y le ronroneo-que curioso… eres uno de los pocos que no me ve como un monstruo… es una larga historia pero te aburriría…- entonces volvió a acariciar al gato y luego de un rato de quedarse junto a este se levantó- bueno me tengo que ir, espero que te cuides- el gato pareció comprender lo que le decían el chico así que se alejó de él no sin antes maullarle como señal de despedida -adiós, amigo- y al decir eso volvió a rasgar el aire y creo otro portal en donde se metió

/

Era de tarde, pero el clima en el Reformatorio Santa Olga para Princesas Caprichosas parecía de noche, con ese cielo gris que cubría la luz de un sol, quizás lo partículas de ese día era que llovía y había rayos en el cielo… justo como esa noche… Desde su oficina, a Srta. Heinous miraba la ventana, su asistente no se encontraba ahí, puesto que lo mando a hacer unos recados… había pasado un mes más o menos desde el motín que hubo y, aunque sabía en dónde encontrar a los responsables, digamos que no podía hacer mucho movimiento, el prestigio del lugar estaba en juego y las prensas dimensionales siempre estaban atentas ante cualquier movimiento raro desde aquel día, solo suspiraba amargamente por su fortuna

-… "maldición, desearía que mi suerte cambie para poder vengarme"- sabía que no le servía de nada renegar y seguir amargándose así que decidió aproximarse a la ventana para ver si el ambiente le motivaba algún plan…mas lo que encontró en sus pensamientos fue otra cosa. Se fijó en las gotas de lluvia que caían al reformatorio, gotas que le hacían recordar… algo….

-espera…- se oyó en su mente la voz de una niña

-no te preocupes, ya casi salimos de aquí- esa era la voz de un chico

-…no puedo… ¡lo siento!- comenzaba a agarrarse la cabeza

-…no digas eso,…ya casi… por favor…

-¡NO!- un rayo cae cerca de la oficina, esto hace que salga de sus pensamientos… estaba agitada por el pequeño recuerdo…

-"…no…no debo recordar eso"- intento respirar hondo, luego se sentó en el escritorio y saco un espejo, se miró las mejillas y vio que sus tréboles estaban ahí…

-… ¿p-pero cómo?... tiene que ser el recuerdo… ¡tengo que solucionarlo ahora!- pensó en ir a la recamara de aislamiento para solucionarlo como la vez pasada, pero cuando iba a salir…

-…hola…- el chico estaba delante de ella cubriendo la puerta

-…- no emitió ni una sola palabra, solo atino a soltar el espejo de la impresión… era él-…no… ¡no!... esto es imposible… ¡tú no puedes estar aquí!... solo eres un producto de mi imaginación- el chico solo atino a bajar la cabeza… en verdad se sentía muy culpable de lo que paso…

-… ¿si fuera algo imaginario…acaso haría esto?- de inmediato se le acerco a ella en un instante y una vez estuvo delante de ella…solo la abrazó. Heinous otra vez se quedó sin reacción, sentía sus manos, su piel, su aliento, su aroma, inclusive sentía esa camisa que nunca le gusto; solo entonces cuando verifico que en realidad él estaba ahí correspondió el abrazo y recostó su cabeza en su hombro, por primera vez en años no había sentido tal sensación de satisfacción, por un minuto se quedaron abrazados los dos… hasta que él le susurró algo al oído

-…lo siento…- uniendo sus dedos índice y meñique de sus dos manos detrás de su espalda, formo una burbuja que termino por encerrar a Heinous. Ella se quedó sorprendida, ¿no lo habría perdonado?, intento romper la burbuja pero le resultó imposible…

-…así que…- hablo él con un tono de pena en su voz-…eres tú la que dirige este lugar ¿verdad?

-…-no sabía que contestarle, pero prefirió serle sincero-si

-ya veo…y me imagino que la Sta. Olga está muerta… ¿Cierto?

-ella me pidió que yo tome su lugar como nueva directora del reformatorio, vio en mi las condiciones necesarias para dirigir el lugar- mientras que él suspiro amargamente ella aprovecho el momento para presionar un botón que tenía en una de sus pulseras

-"así que aun así tu escapaste de tu destino, pero te metiste en ¨esto¨"… que curioso, me ¨voy¨ por 50 años y mis 2 grandes dolores de cabeza al fin desaparecen de mi vida…

-espera ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-papá ha muerto, casi a la par cuando desparecí- ella se quedó asombrada, sabia de cómo le maltrataba su padre, pero no sabía si eso le había afectado, porque en cierta medida él si quería a su papá

-yo… lamento tu perdida

-… no te preocupes… estaré bien- volvió a respirar hondo -…pero tengo que termina lo que empecé

-…no… ¿tú vas a…?

-lo jure desde el mismo día en que supe de este lugar y lo que hacía… sus ideales deben ser borrados del mapa…- agacho la cabeza y se volteo -te lo pido…por favor…no interfieras…- ya iba a acercarse a la puerta cuando los guardias de Heinous llegaron y lo rodearon

-sus órdenes directora…

-ahora este lugar está a mi cargo, yo al fin comprendí que se debe evitar el descontrol en las princesas, se las debe limitar y manipular para que no expresen su individualidad, se les debe poner un estándar a rajatabla si es posible, se debe evitar el caos…- ella también agacho la cabeza -lamento tener que hacer esto, y mucho más si es a ti… ¡CAPTURENLO!- y los guardias se aceraron a él

-pfff… aquí vamos de nuevo…

Al decir esto, esquivó los primero guarias que lo iban a capturar, luego cuando se le vinieron más encima los bloqueó con sus puños y luego comenzó a contraatacar golpeando a quienes se aproximaran, de la nada recordó cómo es que él y ella habían sido grandes amigos… y esta situación de ahora lo enfurecía, tanto es así que sin querer, cuando uno de los guardias lo quería inmovilizar con una cachiporra eléctrica, este esquiva el arma y le llega a volar la cabeza de una patada… y es ahí cuando se da cuenta de que se enfrenta a:

-¡¿robots?!… ¡¿en serio?!- esquivo unos más y la miro fijamente- ¡en mis tiempos eran locos que también creían estas tonterías!- un guardia se le acerco y con un puño le abrió el estómago para luego agarrarlo por las partes opuestas del orificio y partirlo en dos de forma vertical- ¿Qué paso, se dieron cuenta de que esto es una estupidez y se fueron?

-grrr…- en cierta medida la hizo enojarse-¡que esperan, atrápenlo!- los robots que quedaban se juntaron para intentar detenerlo con sus armas

-jeje-y sin mucho esfuerzo, con solo 12 golpes y 10 patadas el chico destruyo a todos los robots, un movimiento por cada robot…luego se acercó a la puerta, sin antes verla otra vez, su cara parecía de desesperada, en verdad quería salvar ese lugar, pero el daño que hacía para él era imperdonable… solo agacho la cabeza y se fue…

Ya en los pasillos más adelante de donde estaba, el chico se detuvo y miro a su alrededor…

-llego la hora, al fin podre…- y en ese instante se oyó la voz de Heinous en toda Santa Olga…

-atención, tenemos un 10-b, hay un infiltrado libre pensador en el reformatorio, es un chico con camisa a cuadros y jeans negro, ¡deténganlo!

-genial, lo que faltaba…- los guardias comenzaron a acercarse de todas direcciones- ¡que así sea!- entonces creo de sus manos bolas de energía que comenzó a lanzarlo por todos lados, no le importaba que cayeran en las paredes o los techos, quería destruir ese lugar con todas sus fuerzas, aunque también aprovecho el caos que creaba para escapar de la escena… pero siempre aparecían más y más y le empezaba a costar destruir el lugar sin que estos autómatas le estuvieran estorbando, y que de la nada se reforzaron las puertas ayudaba mucho.

-maldición ¿de dónde vienen?...tiene que haber un cuarto de máquinas o algo por el estilo en algún lugar cerca- es así que busco en todos lados, de paso intento que los robots le dijeran donde estaba, luego de un rato de mucha destrucción y daño colateral, finalmente encontró lo que buscaba- ¡digan adiós!- creo una bola de energía blanca grande y con eso hizo volar el cuarto de los robots…entonces sintió una energía muy potente pero al mismo tiempo muy particular y familiar…

-"no puede ser… ¡¿Toffee?!"- la energía que sentía era muy similar a la que sintió cuando Toffee lo libero… de inmediato se fue a la ventana más próxima cercana a dicha energía y vio a dos jóvenes: una chica con cabello rubio y tenía mejillas en forma de corazón, el otro chico tenía el cabello castaño y una sudadera roja, y al frente de ellos estaba Heinous encerrada en su burbuja

-…así que escapo…- de pronto vio que los dos jóvenes comenzaron a discutir hasta que la rubia apunto con algo a Heinous…- …¿pero qué …?-comenzó a sentir una cantidad potente de energía emanando de ella, era la misma energía que Toffee tenía cuando lo libero, y vio salir un rayo potente de color rosa -ese rayo… ¡la va a matar!- se dio cuenta que el poder que ejerció esa chica era más de lo que se necesitaba y lastimaría a Heinous… sin pensarlo dos veces, salta hacia donde esta ellos, en el aire se cubre con una capa de energía blanca y aterriza justo a tiempo para absorber el impacto del rayo. Una nube de polvo y tierra se esparce entre todos los presentes … y cuando se dispersa se ve que el chico estaba ahí, entonces se levantó y los miro… La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar

* * *

 **Y espero que les haya gustado, bueno como no se que mas poner acá ademas de lo de siempre: ver sus reacciones y comentarios en las Review's, bla bla bla, daré mi opinión sobre el trailer promocional de la 3° temporada. Que puedo decir: se viene salseo del bueno y de todos los tamaños y colores... pero, espero que no se emocionen, un imagen no hace el Starco, aunque me muero por saber como demonios llegaron a esa "situación" XD, bueno espero que la pasen bien a la hora que lean esto, se me cuidan, bye ... ^_^**


	5. Batalla en el Reformatorio Santa Olga 1

**advertencia: esta parte que voy a escribir e muy ero muy personal, asi que si es que deseas saber como es que van a ser afectadas las historias de ahora en adelante y quieres saber como me siento puedes leerlo, si no te interesa y solo quieres leer el capituo te entiendo**

 **"Baia baia... es 14 de febrero, lo que significa que es san valentin, lo que significa que estaré sólito en mi casa... olviden eso ultimo DX" aun tengo esas palabras en mi mente , básicamente por que se ha cumplido un año y no ha cambiado mucho de eso, aun recuerdo que la inspiración para hacer esa historia fue que simplemente quise hacer uno de esos fics románticos, aunque vuelvo y recalco que soy tan romántico como una piedra... pero en fin, fue la historia que mas le gusto al pubico, ha pasado un año y tiene mas de 1000 visitas y luego hice esta historia.. la hice porque quería hacerla, una aventura, que tuviera mi percepción de como se deveria vivir un romance al estilo shonen o algo asi... ayer (por que cuando escribí esto es 15 de febrero) tuve una cita con el psicólogo ( al menos con alguien en san valentin :v) para tratar mi depresión...depresión que ha hecho que siempre me cubra, sea inseguro de lo que haga y posponga cosas... veces digo: si tan solo no me hubiera deprimido y continuado, si no me hubiera dejado abrumar... lamento haber arruinado la confianza de aquellas personas que vieron algo en mi historia en un inicio, lo unico que me queda es seguir... seguire, sacare as capitulos, continuare con esta y la de Gravity Falls en su momento, no me voy a dar por vencido, gracias por aquellas presonas que leen esta historia y muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han estado conmigo desde hace un año... de verdad son lo máximo aunque no se quienes son ya que no me comentan XD pero se que hay personas que siguen esta historia desde el año pasado... sin mas comencemos.A** **clarando Star vs the Forces of Evil le pertenece a** **Daron Nefcy(creadora) y producido por Disney**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Batalla en el Reformatorio Santa Olga (Parte 1)**

Es un viernes en la tierra a eso de las 2:00pm, había pasado un buen tiempo de lo ocurrido con Toffee

-ya llegue- dijo Marco al llegar a su casa

-hola hijo-le contesto la Sra. Díaz

-hola mamá, has visto a Star

-aun sigue en el patio- en efecto, Star no había acompañado a Marco a la escuela hoy, ya que decidió entrenar con la varita- ha estado así toda la mañana, le preparare algo de comer para que reponga sus energías

-buena idea mamá, seguro te lo agradecerá- entonces Marco subió a su habitación, rápidamente guardo sus cosas y se fue al patio para ver cómo le estaba yendo a Star

-¡Star!- Marco ve a su amiga que estaba recostada en un árbol, estaba exhausta pero contenta

-oh…, hola Marco- dijo ella y se levantó para saludar a su amigo- ¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela?

-si todo bien, digamos que otra vez Jackie me saludo- es entonces que nuestro amigo comenzó a sonrojarse-… y bueno…

-¡¿bueno que?! , no me dejes con la intriga

-¡lainviteasaliryellaaccedió!…-al oír eso la princesa de Mewni se quedó en silencio por unos segundos para luego emitir un chillido muy agudo que hizo que marco se tapara los oídos, luego comenzó a saltar y abrazo a su amigo

\- ¡sabía que lo harías, guapetón!... y dime ¿para cuándo es la cita?

-este domingo…wow, aun no puedo creer que aceptara salir conmigo

-ves que solo era solo cuestión de proponérselo, por cierto ¿me trajiste los apuntes de hoy?

-sí, tienes suerte que hoy hicieron coas simples… por cierto ¿cómo te fue en la práctica?

-digamos que le fue muy excelente Marco Díaz- de la nada Glossaryck se teletransportó hacia donde estaban los dos jóvenes

-sí, acabo de aprender dos nuevos hechizos y perfeccionar algunos que ya conocía

-eso suena excelente

-¿quieres que te los muestre?

-¿estas segura de eso, digo recién lo acabas de aprender?

-pffff, confía en mi

-ok, lo hare

-que esto sea más interesante, considéralo como una prueba final del día Star.

-ok- Star concentro su energía en la varita, hizo unas cuantas posiciones y al final apunto al cielo- ¡Explosión de Cereza Ácida!- de la varita de Star salió un rayo color carmesí el cual llego hasta lo más alto del cielo para luego desaparecer, aunque el rayo pareciera que salpico algunas partes por una parte, a Marco le dio curiosidad y cogió un poco del líquido rojo con su dedo

-parece jugo de cereza- lo olio y luego lo lamio- hhmmm, está muy acido

-significa que salió bien

-muy bien Star falta el otro hechizo

-de acuerdo- esta vez Glossaryck puso un blanco en el cielo, Star se concentró mucho más que la vez anterior, hizo otros movimientos que terminaron en un giro- ¡Bomba de Algodón de Azúcar!- de la varita de Star salió un rayo de color rosado el cual impacto al blanco e hizo una explosión gigante de color rosa que hizo que cayeran pedazos de algodón de azúcar al patio de los Díaz

-si… lo hiciste muy bien

-yuju- Star salto de alegría hasta que

-sí, estuvo genial- decía Marco- pero ahora como vamos a limpiar mi patio- en efecto, el patio de los Díaz estaba lleno de algodón de azúcar y algunas partes de jugo de cereza

-oh, descuida Marco, yo me encargo- entonces Star dirigió su varita hacia donde estaban los pedazos de algodón de azúcar- ¡hoyo limpiador!- en el aire apareció un gran hoyo que empezó a quitar todo lo que ensuciaba al patio, todo bien hasta que…

-ahhhhh…- marco estaba siendo jalado por el inmenso agujero- Star ayuda

-¡Marco!- de inmediato Star hizo todo lo posible por acercarse a su amigo y lo lego a agarrar de la mano- sostente- de inmediato lo llevo hasta el árbol y luego de que los dos se sostuvieran firmemente y todo lo que ensuciaba el patio se haya ido y luego con su varia apunto al hoyo – ¡esfúmate!- y diciendo eso el agujero desapareció

-uf...uf…ufff, eso estuvo intenso

-sí, jeje, creo que me falta practicarlo, pero mejor lo hago mañana, estoy exhausta

-bueno princesa, tengo que hacer el informe de tus avances a la reina Moon

-jeje- se le notaba algo nerviosa a Star- no incluirás esto ¿verdad?

-lo siento princesa, el informe debe incluir todos los hechizos que has ejecutado durante 24 horas, así salgan bien o mal

-ugh…

-espera Glossaryck- dice Marco- ¿esto no puede quedar como un secreto entre los tres?

-no Maco, así fue como se quedo

-y si- Marco comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo- lo harías por un pase gratis todo pagado a la tienda de pudines de la ciudad

-…- Glossaryck solo veía ese ticket de pase gratis con ojos deseosos, sin decir nada le arranco el tique a Marco y se comenzó a frotar con el sobre el cuerpo –oh si…- luego miro a los chicos quienes casi no podían contener la risa- ok, solo esta vez, ahora si me disculpan tengo unos pudines que probar- y al decir resto Glossaryck desapareció

-gracias Marco, y por cierto ¿de dónde sacaste ese ticket?

-cuando volvía a casa vi que unas personas se reunían en esa tienda ya que estaba de aniversario y estaban sorteando ese ticket, e dio curiosidad y entre al sorteo. Que conveniente ¿no?- Star solo se rio de alegría, que suerte tuvo que su mejor amigo consiguiera eso y lo usara para defenderla

-chicos vengan- decía la Sra. Díaz- ya está el almuerzo. Star, cariño, te prepare algo delicioso

-ya vamos- y a decir esto, los dos chicos entraron a la casa, listos para el almuerzo.

Luego de haber comido y descansado a gusto, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Star, para que ella se pidiera poner al día mientras Marco le explicaba la clase…

-… y así fue, ¿has entendido Star?- entonces vio que su mejor amiga estaba durmiendo con el lápiz entre los cabellos y un hilo de baba -¡Star!

-¡ah!…si si, estoy despierta, estoy despierta- ella boto un poco de las cosas que estaban en la mesa lo que hizo que Marco la mirara seriamente- ups…

-si sigues así vas a reprobar historia

-lo siento Marco- bostezó un poco- es que, a decir verdad, me parece aburrido que unos tipos tiraran un cargamento de comida como protesta… digo ¿no había algún guerriconrio o algún dragón que pudieran haber usado?

-tu sabes que aquí en la tierra las cosas no son así

-ya tranquilízate, además ese examen es el martes, tengo algo de tiempo- diciendo esto Star se paró de su asiento y recogió las cosas que se cayeron, para guardarlas en su repisa

-hey ¿A dónde vas?

-voy a hablar con Pony Head…hace tiempo que no me hablo con ella

-ok, entonces te dejo- Star vio que su amigo estaba algo molesto

-espera

-¿huh?

-lo lamento si te hice enojar… es que estaba muy aburrida y exhausta por las practicas con Glossaryck, te prometo que cuando termine de hablar con ella le pondré ganas a la clase de historia ¿siiiiiii?- Marco le iba a decir algo pero Star puso una carita tierna

-…-suspiro para n enojarse más de lo que estaba- está bien te perdono, pero voy a acompañarte, no quero que ella hable mal de mí, por lo menos no tanto como cuando no estoy…

Entonces los dos jóvenes se dirigieron al espejo mágico y Star llamo a Pony Head

-¡B-fly, que sorpresa, cuanto tiempo sin verte!

-¡hola Pony Head!

-oh, hola apesto Marco

-je, también me da gusto verte Pony Head- los tres chicos se pusieron a hablar durante un buen rato en donde cada uno conto que cosas le habían pasado en ese tiempo que no se vieron

-wow, entonces ese… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Toffee

-Toffee, que raro nombre, como sea, ese sujeto secuestro a apesto Marco y a tus padres ¿y tú le diste una paliza?

-esa sería la versión resumida… pero si

-¡esa es mi B-fly, contigo no hay quien se te meta!

-ah, ya basta- sin querer Star se sonrojo un poco por el halago, lo que causo que Marco y Pony Head se rieran de ella- basta chicos,… y tú ¿Cómo es eso que las cosas en Santa Olga han mejorado?

-bueno es que después que tú y Marco vinieran a este lugar y casi lo ponen patas arriba, vino la prensa, se esparció el rumor y todas las princesas que están aquí lo tomaron como inspiración. Sí, es cierto que la seguridad aumento el doble, pero créanme cuando les digo que tenemos este lugar tan dominado como la palma de mi mano- Star no pudo evitar reírse- claro si tuviera una…- entonces suspiro un poco amargada

-huh? ¿Pony head que te ocurre?

-no, no es nada, es solo que mis padres me van a sacar de este lugar mañana, dicen que ya me ¨reforme¨ y me quieren de vuelta en el reino de Uni

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- fue lo que dijeron ambos jóvenes al oír la declaración de la princesa

-p-pero Pony Head ¿Por qué no te alegras?, digo esta ves vamos a salir a bailar toda la noche en el rebo nubes…

-si lo sé, pero en cierto modo extrañare a las chicas, nunca me había sentido tan libre de hacer alboroto y romper las reglas que estando encerrada aquí, que irónico…- en ese instante sonó la alarma que Heinous había activado cuando el chico había escapado

-atención, tenemos un 10-b, hay un infiltrado libre pensador en el reformatorio, es un chico con camisa a cuadros y jeans negro, ¡deténganlo!- en ese instante las habitaciones se cerraron con una puerta de metal muy resistente y las luces de las habitaciones se pusieron de color rojo intenso

-¿huh?

-P-Pony Head ¿Qué sucede?

-ah esto- estaba muy tranquila a comparación de Star y Marco-prfff… recuerdan que les dije acerca de que incrementaron la seguridad en el lugar

-si

-bueno estas son las medidas, pero tranquilos, que en un par de horas todo vuelve a la normalidad

-wow, sí que esta vez sería difícil poder sacar a alguien de ahí

-te doy la razón Marco, pero lo que me extraña es que solo sea un chico, de seguro oyó los rumores sobre como ustedes se metieron aquí y el muy torpe quería probar suerte, como sea ¿b-fly que te parece si hacemos una lista de las cosas que haremos cuando salga de ese lugar?

-¡ ¿ENSSERIO?! ¡¿Que esperamos?!- Star no podía aguantar la emoción de volver a ver a su amiga fuera de ese horrible lugar… ¿cuantas cosas podrían hacer ahora que ella estuviese fuera? Su imaginación parecía ser el límite

Mientras tanto en la reformatoria Santa Olga

-maldición… por que justo ahora… por que justo él…-Heinous no paraba de preguntarse eso mientras intentaba salir de su oficina, tenía suerte que, aunque la burbuja era grande, era lo suficientemente flexible como para poder meterse entre la puerta, es entonces que ve el desastre que causo ese chico: varios de sus robots tirados en todos los lados y hechos pedazos y muchas partes del pasadizo con signos de haber sido quemado y con rajaduras hasta en el techo

-maldita sea, si no lo encuentro rápido este lugar terminara hecho polvo- Heinous intento moverse entre los robots, pero con lo que no conto es que de la nada apareció una bola de energía blanca que la empujara y la hiciera caer desde una de las torres del lugar hacia el suelo… por fortuna la burbuja era muy resistente e hizo que ni la bola de energía ni la caída le hicieran algún daño grave- no… puede ser…-eso fue lo que ella dijo antes de quedar inconsciente…

De regreso a la tierra

-¿y bien ya terminaste?

-ya casi…- Star estaba terminando de escribir en una gran hoja- y… ¡ya está!

-muy bien B-fly, entonces ¿Qué lugares has puesto en la lista?

-veamos- Star acomoda la lista un poco- según esto podríamos estar en el Scum Bucket para oír esos conciertos marinos, también está el rebo nube que ya mencione, está la dimensión de los arcoíris relampagueantes que tienen un espectáculo de luces que dicen que te dejara epiléptico

-uh, me gusta

-ah, también están la dimensión de los panda-tigres, acción y lindura garantizada, podríamos comprar algo en misión compra, o también está la opción de venir aquí, Marco te prepara sus deliciosos nachos

-nah ah, me voy a enfermar con esa porquería

-jaja, que chistosa

-vamos Marco, ella no lo dijo en serio… continuando: esta la dimensión de los reptiles espinados, sabes que hacen comida muy deliciosa, y la dimensión de los cristales místicos, nos podemos llevar unos de recuerdo…

-ugh… no lo sé, con tal de pasarla contigo seria fenomenal

-¡ay amiga!- Star no pudo contener la emoción- ¡como quisiera que ya fuera mañana para…!- iba a continuar pero Pony Head la interrumpió

-shhh!

-¿huh? ¿Ocurre algo pony head?

-creo que escucho algo afuera- en efecto, lo que se escuchaba ahí afuera era como una pelea

-¿qué es?

-es como si alguien se enfrentara a varas personas- se acercó más a la puerta

-ten cuidado

-se escucha la voz de alguien diciendo algo como ¨ ¿dónde está?¨- es en ese instante que la puerta se rompe por una explosión y pony head sale disparada a otro lado en el cual ni Star ni Marco pueden verla

-¡PONY HEAD!- ambos chicos dijeron su nombre pero ella no respondió, de la oscuridad fuera de la habitación de pony head se podían oír algunos gruñidos hasta que se oyó una vos de un chico

-¡donde esta!- de inmediato sale el cuerpo de uno de esos guardias robóticos disparado hacia el espejo mágico y se corta la llamada

Star se queda por unos segundos en blanco, Marco no sabe que decirle… hasta que ella habla

-tengo que rescatarla

-¡Star espera!- justo Star estaba a punto de abrir un portal - sabes que está en Santa Olga ¿no?- en ese instante Star se pone pálida, se le vienen un montón de imágenes de tortura, princesas con los ojos sin alma, casi como si fueran fantasmas y de fondo la cara sonriente de Heinous con los ojos desorbitados (anqué ella vio como en realidad era santa Olga sí que no se le quitaba el miedo)

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH, SANTA O SANTA O SANTA O!- y se fue corriendo a un rincón colocándose en posición fetal -m-maldición Marco ¿p-porque m-me hiciste rec-cordar qu-que estaba ahí?

-ups, lo siento… creí que lo habías superado, además ¿cómo ibas a usar las tijeras dimensionales si te olvidaste en donde estaba?- entonces Marco se acercó a la chica asustada y le puso una mano en su hombro -te olvidaste que este problema es de los dos, y los dos iremos a rescatarla ¿no es así?- ese gesto alivio un poco a la chica quien se levantó y también le toco el hombro a su mejor amigo

-sí, lo olvide por un segundo… vámonos- entonces ella, ya sin los nervios encima, abrió el portal y ambos se fueron a Santa Olga

…***…

En la dimensión en donde se encuentra el reformatorio Santa Olga

-ya legamos-los chicos se ubicaron detrás de unas piedra y cerca de un camino

-brrr, este ambiente aun me sigue dando escalofríos desde el primer día

-otra vez aparecimos fuera de Santa Olga, deben tener el escudo anti tijeras activado

-entonces vamos, Pony Head nos necesita- los chicos llegaron a Santa Olga y vieron que además de que se emitía una alarma, muchas ventanas están cubiertas con barrotes de acero, y se veía que salía humo de una de las torres del reformatorio

-wow

-esto es grave

-¿huh?- en eso los chicos escuchan una vos familiar, era la de la Srta. Heinous quien al oír a los jóvenes despertó de su desmayo, estaba atrapada en una burbuja color rosa, ella lo ve y al instante los chicos se quedan petrificados por miedo -¿Quiénes son?

-vaya- susurra marco a Star- al parecer no nos reconoce

-qué bueno- susurra Star- pero ¿Cómo habrá terminado encerrada en esa burbuja?

-espera que se lo pregunto- entonces Marco le hablo- disculpe ¿usted quién es?

-yo soy la Srta. Heinous, directora del reformatorio santa Olga para princesas caprichosas… ahora ¿ustedes quiénes son y que hacen aquí?

-yo soy Marco y ella es Star, nosotros nos encontramos aquí por… por casualidad, intentamos ir al rebo nubes pero nuestra tijera dimensional se averió y nos encontramos aquí ¿Qué paso en este lugar?- ella intento recordar lo que ocurrió, su mente solo se enfocaba en aquel chico… en él

-…el

-¿huh?

-el vino, él fue quien está haciendo este desastre…

-no lo entiendo, ¿Quién es él?

-…- no contesto, sus pensamientos se sumergieron en como el destruyo a sus guardias, luego de unos instantes al fin hablo- ¡tiene que detenerlo! ¡Por favor, él planea destruir todo el reformatorio! Puedo ayudarlos a guiarse ahí dentro si me liberan

-no se preocupe, nosotros pode…- de inmediato marco le callo la boca a Star

-NO PODEMOS, porque NO conocemos el lugar, nosotros llegamos aquí POR PRIMERA VEZ, ¿verdad Star?- a lo que la chica razono y asintió

-…ok…- Heinous sospecho por un minuto de los chicos pero al fin y al cabo era la única ayuda que podía recibir en estos momentos tan críticos- entonces ¿me van a ayudar?

-si- entonces Star saco su varita- solo déjemelo a mi

-alto, esa varita… se me hace familiar ¿de dónde la sacaste?

-ah… bueno, es que yo… soy maga… y mis padres me fabricaron esta varita… si eso

-…ok, solo sácame de aquí por favor

-hey Star, ¿estas segura que la vas a sacar de ahí sin problemas?

-tranquilo Marco, recuerda que he practicado mucho con esto

-sí, entonces hazlo- Star comenzó a concentrar energía en su varita

-Fuego Blindado de Frambuesa- de la varita de Star salió un rayo color rosa en forma de misil que se dirigía hacia Heinous… es entonces cuando marco escucha algo proveniente de una de las torres del reformatorio

-¿pero qué...?- lo que ve es un chico que pareciera que salto a través de una de las ventanas enrejadas, pareciera que hizo un gesto con la mano e hizo que su brazo brillara un poco, de inmediato cayo justo en medio del misil y Heinous, ente ellos se levantó una gran estela de humo y polvo del suelo… de pronto los chicos lo vieron a él, vestía tal cual lo describía el anuncio y estaba posicionado con un hombro en forma de bloqueo, del mismo brazo que marco vio hace instantes como brillaba… él solo los miro con una mira seria y luego observo la varita de Star…sintió algo muy familiar en ella

-"esa energía… se parece a la que Toffee uso para liberarme…pero también… a algo más…"- los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos con su presencia, Star no creía que existiese alguien tan fuerte para bloquear su hechizo con su hombro…finalmente marco decidió haberle

-¿…entonces tú eres quien esta destruyen este lugar?- y como si le valiera un pepino lo que le hablaran, se alejó de ellos yéndose al muro más cercano de Santa Olga y comenzó a golpearlo, el sonido hizo reaccionar a Star, quien al ver a ese sujeto los estaba ignorándole dijo

-hey, eres tu quien ataco a mi amiga Pony Head

-"¿Pony Head?" - pensó Heinous -"¿Qué esa no era una de las princesas que estaba en el reformatorio?"- pero él los volvió a ignorar y siguió golpeando la pared esta vez con más fuerza

-hey te estoy hablando, ¡no me ignores!- mas él solo hizo caso omiso, a lo que Star reacciono

-¡tú lo pediste! ¡Golpe Narval!- de la varita de Star salieron varios narvales que se dirigieron hacia ese chico

-mmmhh- de inmediato esquivo todos los narvales haciendo que estas criaturas impacten en la pared haciendo que los chicos se sorprendan de su velocidad-"llamar su atención para ver quiénes son y de donde proviene esa energía, hecho"- aún seguía de espaldas pero esta vez les hablo- yo no conozco a esa tal Pony Head… pero les propongo algo… en primera ¿quieren salvar este lugar?

-¿salvarlo?

-chicos digan que si por favor- fue el ruego de Heinous hacia Marco y Star

-…ok. Si queremos evitar que destruyas este lugar

-genial… si me derrotan en un combate, prometo dejar a Santa Olga tranquilo, y a todos los que habitan en él, creo que eso incluye a tu amiga ¿verdad?- Star no pudo evitar agarrar su varita con furia…

-"¿este patán me está retando? Pues no sabe con quién se mete" trato hecho

-"retarlos para saber cuál es su límite, hecho" ¡Genial!- es entonces que él se voltea y ve a Star y a Marco- no se contengan ¿ya?

Entonces empezó: Star y Marco se pusieron en posición de pelea y ese chico también, el ambiente comenzó a ponerse tenso debido a que ninguno de los dos hacia movimiento alguno, quizá esperaban la reacción del otro…

-¡no van a empezar- entonces él apretó los puños- muy bien, yo comienzo!- es en ese instante que se abalanzo encima de los chicos pero estos los llegaron a esquivar

-wow

-es rápido

-pero no lo suficiente- Star apunta su varita al chico- ¡rayo arco iris!- lanza varios rayos con arco iris hacia él pero este los esquiva con facilidad

-"wow, ese poder, es impresionante"

\- ¡quédate quieto!

-¡oblígame!- y el los esquivaba haciendo que la princesa se enojara aún mas

-sigue así Star, se me ocurrió algo- mientras él esquivaba los ataque Marco se le iba acercando sin que se dé cuenta. Mientras tanto Heinous estaba algo absorta en sus pensamientos, el su mente lo veía a él pero más limpio y más enérgico, en uno de los pasillos de Santa Olga luchando con varios guardias que eta vez parecían ser seres humanos… pero él los derrotaba, todo iba bien hasta que uno apareció por la espalda con un cuchillo…ella sintió mucho miedo y solo grito

-¡CUIDADO!

-¿huh?- es en eso que el voltea y ve que Marco estaba a punto de meterle una patada, lo esquiva con facilidad y le da un golpe que lo manda cera de Star, aunque el golpe fue fuerte no lo dejo inconsciente...

-¡Marco!

-yo…chicos, no fue mi…

-auch…-luego ve a Heinous- ¡oiga…! ¿De qué lado…?

-Heinous…- Marco no pudo terminar de decir la frase puesto que él le corto- no te metas en esta pelea por favor, este asunto es entre los chicos y yo…- Heinous solo bajo la mirada en señal de disculpa…algo que en verdad vieron raro Star y Marco

-¿la conoces?

-sí, es una larga historia…seguro se enteraran de ella algún día- luego se volvió a poner en posición de pelea- pero mejor continuemos...- Marco se levantó y miro a Star

-esta vez empiezo yo, cuando baje la guardia conmigo entonces le lanzas un hecho ¿ok? …- ella asintió y Marco corrió en dirección al chico para golpearlo

-"huh, esa magia que huelo en él, es también la de la varita y también es de mi papá ¿qué rayos hace una ser como ese con una esencia así?" venga- es entonces que mientras que marco le daba sus golpes y patadas de karate, él las bloqueaba o las esquivaba

-golpeas bien, ahora quiero ver como reaccionas a esto- es entonces que él también comenzó a golpearle, y Marco también lo bloqueaba o lo esquivaba, pero le costaba un poco debido a la velocidad y fuerza de sus golpes

-"maldición, están muy juntos, así no podre darle un buen hechizo sin lastimar a marco"- en eso Marco le llega a asestar un golpe en la mandíbula y una patada en las costillas, mas él no pareciera afectarle

-jeje- entonces él le agarro los dos brazos a Marco y le iba a dar un cabezazo, pero el joven reacciono de una manera muy sorpresiva, ya que al percatarse que no lo podría esquivar decidió contrarrestarlo con otro cabezazo, haciendo que los dos se separan por dicho impacto

-ayayayayayayay…. Eso dolió mucho

-auch… tienes la cabeza muy dura

-"es mi oportunidad"- en ese instante Star uso uno de sus hechizos en ese chico- ¡explosión nuclear de mariposas!- rápidamente Marco se parto y de la varita de Star salió un rayo gigante que tenía muchas mariposas

-¿huh? – él aún seguía algo aturdido por el golpe, pero cundo al fin logro sentirse mejor el rayo explosivo estaba demasiado cerca para esquivarlo- hmmm- en ese instante lo único que se le ocurrió fue juntar algo de su energía en su manos y con eso logro retener el rayo, luego lo desvió a donde no había nada para que luego hiciera una gran explosión. Star y Marco se quedaron asombrados

-…no puede ser

-¿c-como lo hizo?

-…- él suspiro un poco, aunque cubrió sus manos con energía salió un poco lastimado, pero no lo dejo notar- si quieren vencerme, tendrán que esforzarse más ¿de acuerdo?- Star aprieta su varita con furia por las palabras que él decía

-grrrr… ¡besos venenosos de cristal!- los cupcakes fueron en dirección al chico,

-jaja- pero en vez de esquivarlos él saco de sus manos energías blancas que las iba lanzando para bloquear a los cupcakes

-rayos- desesperada Star lanzaba más cupcakes pero él seguía lanzando más energía blanca, luego de seguir lanzando durante un rato los mismos hechizos y el bloquearlo con las bolas de energía blanca Star se sentía agotada

-uf…este maldito llego a bloquearlo todo…- pero ella no era la única

-"maldición…"- él comenzaba a ver borroso y le dolía la cabeza- "ya he gastado mucha energía, ¡no puedo dejar que se den cuenta… necesito que me muestre de dónde saca tanto poder!"- de improviso arremetió contra Star, con lo que no conto es que ella si sabía defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo, de una forma muy diferente a su amigo, pero aun así le estaba resultando fácil darle algunos golpes

-¡Star!- Marco fue de inmediato a ayudarla y entre los dos golpeaba, bloqueaban y esquivaban sus golpes de ese chico, en eso Marco se daba cuenta que recibía más golpes que cuando lucho con él solo, entonces decide esperar el momento para probar algo, justo cuando él se concentra en los puños de Star, marco aprovecha y le da una patada en el cuello que los saca del lugar… por un segundo queda en el suelo pero luego se levanta con dificultad

-"está agotado..." Star tengo una idea

-qué idea

-yo lo pondré en una posición en la cual tú le lances tu más fuerte hechizo, ¿de acuerdo?

-si- al oír la respuesta de la rubia Marco se avanzó haca ese chico, vio que ya no bloqueaba sus golpes como antes lo hacía es entonces que le quiso dar un golpe en la cabeza pero lo esquivo, justo lo que quería Marco, ya que al distraerse con eso le pudo dar un rodillazo en el estómago que le hizo sacar todo el air de su estómago y luego lo dejo en una posición que le pudo hace una llave que lo saco volando a otra dirección

-¡Star ahora!

-¡Explosión de Cereza Ácida!- el rayo carmesí impacto directo en el chico y lo empujó hacia una de las paredes del reformatorio haciendo que esta se le viniera encima

-si lo hicimos

-wohooo! Al fin

-lo lograron, lo vencieron…

La victoria rea de los chicos… o eso parecía. De inmediato se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la pila de escombros…y luego de que se cayeran unos cuantos él salió… pero estaba ¿dormido?, tena los ojos cerrados, parecerá que olfateaba algo y gruñía como un animal, además estaba que andaba de un lado a otro

-eh... Marco ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?

-no tengo ni la más mínima idea

-pero que…- Heinous le pareciera raro esa escena, pero al mismo tiempo familiar… es entonces que se le vino a la mente algo

 _-entonces tú dices que cuando te quedas sin energía buscas la fuente de energía ms energía más cercana-_ era la voz de una niña

 _-si, según mi padre es de nacimiento-_ esa era la voz de un chico

 _-no te creo_

 _-espera que te enseño-_ entonces se escuchó una gran explosión luego de escucho se escuchó unos ronquidos

 _-¿huh? ¿Estará dormido?, mejor lo compruebo- se escucha que saca algo de su bolsillo -bola de energía celestial-_ luego de eso se escucha como algo estuviera siendo absorbido y como alguien se despierta

 _-ves, te lo dije_

 _-jajajaja_

 _-hey ¿de qué te ríes?_

 _-es que eres raro_

 _-y me lo dice la chica que tiene tréboles en sus mejillas_

 _-oye_

 _-jajajaja_

-oh no… chicos- Star y marco miran a Heinous- él tiene la capacidad de absorber cualquier tipo de energía cuando está en ese estado, inclusive la que tiene tu varita, ten cuidado no dejes que la toque porque podrías condenarnos a todos

Star se tomó muy en serio la advertencia, tanto así que escondió su varita de la "vista" de él, mientes el seguía paseándose, hasta que se oyó unos truenos que venían del cielo, entonces el chico alzo la mirada y sonrió. Heinous se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer

-deténganlo antes de que llegue a absorber los rayos del cielo…- , Marco lo quera detener pero era tarde: el chico ya estaba trepando una de las torres más altas del reformatorio, entonces Star, tiraba rayos de su varita intentando darle pero todos fallaban… hasta que

-¡avalancha arcoíris!- justo cuanto estaba en la punta de la torre más alta recibió ese ataque que fue un golpe directo y destruyo esa parte de la torre… pareciera que lo habrían logrado pero entones se vio como él salió disparado hacia las nubes grises

-oh no

Ya en las nubes el chico extendió sus manos… y relámpagos y los rayos que iban a caer a la tierra comenzaron a pasar por sus manos y los comenzaba a absorber

-"recuerda hijo- las palabras de su padre resonaban en su mente -…tu eres poder"

Desde el suelo los chicos vieron que las nubes comenzaban a arremolinarse, como formando un tornado, de pronto un brillo azul descendió cerca de ellos con una velocidad impresionante, al llegar alzo mucho polvo y al disiparse vieron que se trataba de ese chico pero vieron que en su brazo derecho y en su pierna izquierda tenía un brillo azul

-lamento el anterior combate, es que recién había despertado y no tenía mucha energía, entonces…-tronándose las manos- que les parece si comenzamos con el round 2…

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aca el capitulo de hoy, el próximo tendrá mas salseo y se revelara la identidad de ese misterioso chico y muchas otras cosas mas, dejen sus cometarios, o reviews, un abraso muy fuerte y espero que les haya ido bien en san valentin, y si no, no hay nada que un pollito a la brasa no pueda solucionar :v, hasta la proxima ^_^**


	6. Batalla en el Reformatorio Santa Olga 2

**ja...jaja...jajaja...jajajaja...jajajajajajajaja!...Si me preguntan por que empece riendo es por que usualmente no planifico esta parte de lo que escribo, es totalmente improvisado, pero por todo lo que había pasado en febrero quería empezar de esta manera... y bueno, paso lo que tenia que pasar...mi país esta casi bajo el agua e irónicamente no se dispone de servicio de agua potable (eso es lo que pasa cuando vives en un país en el cual a las personas les importa un carajo la prevención)...el lado bueno de esto es que si sobrevivimos las personas reaccionaran y bla, bla, bla... ahora el motivo de mi risa: los capítulos... un aplauso carajo, un gran aplauso que Daron se lo merece... sabia que la situación se pondría cada vez mas tensa pero esto es un AH YEAH! Todo estuvo bien planeado, la presión de Star, la relación de los personajes e inclusive el regreso de mi lagarto favorito (que puedo decir, soy hincha de Toffee). Lo mejor que se pudo apreciar es como poco a poco a Star la estan llevando a hundirse mas (como adoro cuando a los protas los ponen en estas situaciones)...para no alargar esto al final daré mi opinión de como espero que estén las cosas para el fandon, como sea,** **Star vs the Forces of Evil le pertenece a** **Daron Nefcy y a los de Disney, a mi si me dieran la autoría... creo que no haría nada, sip todo va viento en popa, sin mas comencemos...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Batalla en el Reformatorio Santa Olga (Parte 2)**

-lamento el anterior combate- limpiándose un poco del polvo que quedó atrapado en su camisa-,…es que recién había despertado- se sacudió el polvo que tenía en el pelo-… y no tenía mucha energía,-luego les dirigió a Star y Marco una mirada seria y decidida- entonces…-tronándose las manos y el cuello- que les parece si comenzamos con el round 2…

\- "qué demonios es este tipo, nunca en mi vida he visto a alguien así"- Star y Marco tomaron posiciones de combate, y decidieron atacar primero para evitar que los tome por sorpresa, ambos vinieron con los puños para que no llegara a esquivar los golpes, pero él si los esquivaba, y con mucha facilidad…

-jeje- de inmediato, salto y se suspendió en el aire por unos segundos…-prepárense- entonces se aproximó velozmente con su puño azul hacia los chicos, ellos lo llegaron a esquivar, pero con lo que no contaron es que ese puño creo una explosión junto con varias chispas que saltaron hacia todos los lados y dañaron un poco la estructura del reformatorio.

-¿q-que?- Star no sabía que era lo que había pasado

-creo que ya te dijeron que soy capaz de absorber cualquier tipo de energía-se levanta y la mira- pero lo que no te contaron es que esa energía que es absorbida en mí se almacena y se potencia…en pocas palabras-creo un rayo de color azul- me hice uno con la electricidad

-oh no- a Marco se le vino un leve presentimiento de lo que iba a pasar

-¡oh sí!- es en ese instante que él lanzo con fuerza el rayo hacia el cielo y luego de oír un estallido comenzaron a caer rayos en toda la zona…

-¡Star cuidado!-Star pensó que podría esquivar esos rayos, pero cuando vio a qué velocidad venían y la gran cantidad que habían se dio cuenta que eso sería imposible…

-¡Marco!- de inmediato corrió hacia su amigo- ¡burbuja de caramelo anti-rayos!- de inmediato con la varita se formó una burbuja que rodeo a ambos chicos y evito que la lluvia de rayos les cayera encima

-gracias… pero- intento moverse- está muy apretado

-lo siento- también intento moverse pero su codo chocaba con las piernas de Marco- no sabía de qué tamaño hacerla

-peor es nada- de inmediato la lluvia paro y la burbuja se rompió

-"hmp*… sí que es hábil… este combate está muy lejos de terminar, espero con eso poder saber de dónde obtiene esa energía…y de paso…" entonces ¿ya no tienen ganas de pelear o qué?

-presumido- Star le apunto con su varita -¡estallido de margaritas!- todo el polen estaba yendo hacia el chico pero este puso su palma en dirección al ataque de Star…

-tsk*-… y de esta salieron varios rayos que destruyeron el polen y se dirigieron a los chicos

-¡no de nuevo!- esa vez los chicos decidieron esquivarlos, aunque eran pocos rayos estos era grandes y dejaban profundos cráteres al impactar en el suelo

-… es que ustedes no hacen mucho por detenerme… ¿Cómo quieres que no ¨presuma¨?

-grrrr*… ¡tsunami de arcoíris!- de la varita de Star salió una cantidad descomunal de arcoíris liquido dirigida hacia ese chico, pero él dirigió sus brazos hacia arriba creando una especie de gran rayo que se puso en medio de él y el arcoíris y le llego a cubrir sin recibir daño alguno

-ok- se puso la mano a la nuca al ver la reacción de impotencia y asombro de los chicos- es un poco raro que diga esto, pero mejor le bajo un poco la intensidad a esto…

-"grrr*… maldito presumido"

-ya veo que lo que me ocurrió no me ha afectado en lo que respecta mi magia- entonces saco un rayo muy largo y lo comenzó a blandir como si fuera una lanza- entonces ¿qué tal si volvemos al cuerpo a cuerpo?

-¡¿enserio, me estas tomando el pelo o qué?!- Star se enfurecía por lo que le dijo- ¡estallido de abejas!- varias abejas con sus aguijones salieron disparadas de la varita en dirección a él

-¿Por qué…?- el chico comenzó a hacer girar la lanza en círculos de tal forma que ninguna de las abejas le llego a tocar- "parece que recupere mi fuerza, pero aun así…"

Mientras tanto desde su burbuja Heinous veía todo el espectáculo…

-"no lo entiendo, con el poder que absorbió ya podría haberlos acabado y lo dejo en claro ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?"- de pronto ve que les hace una seña a los chicos- "¿pero por qué quiere que los ataque?, te conozco desde que éramos jóvenes, pero… acaso quieres…" pensó por unos minutos y, aunque odiaba hacer esto, recordó las cosas que le gustaban… la naturaleza, la vida…ella…y…-"eres un desgraciado"- sonrió para si- "quieres medir sus fuerzas con la tuya…siempre fue algo que no llegue a entender de ti, debe ser por tus propios orígenes. Una vez que empiezas no hay quien te detenga… no me queda de otra que desearles suerte a los chicos…"

Volviendo con Star Marco y ese chico

-¿y que esperan no me van a atacar?- Star lo miraba con rabia, no quería obedecerlo por presumido, pero veía que usar sus hechizos a distancia era inútil

-hay que hacerlo Star-murmuro Marco

-¿Qué estás diciendo Marco?-ella también lo hizo

-es obvio que a distancia tiene una gran ventaja, ¿viste que inclusive bloquea tus ataques como si nada?, de seguro si estamos cuerpo a cuerpo tú le puedas dar un hechizo en un momento en que este mas distraído ¿de acuerdo?- Star asiente

-¿Qué tanto murmuran los dos?- es en ese instante que los chicos van hacia él para atacarlo- así me gusta

Entonces Star y Marco le intentaron golpear en algunos puntos débiles, pero él se los llegaba a esquivar o ponía la lanza-rayo para evitar que le llegaran a golpear en dicha zona, a diferencia del combate anterior, aquí no le llegaban a dar ni un solo golpe… hasta que

-¡Kiaaaaaaaaa…!- Marco justo encontró un momento en el cual le podría patear en el brazo derecho, así lo hizo pero sintió una descarga eléctrica tan fuerte que lo saco volando de donde estaba

-¡Marco!

-¡atenta! Star ahora intentaba esquivar los golpes con la lanza del chico, aunque eran un poco más lentos que con sus puños seguían siendo igual de veloces para la princesa de Mewni… mientras tanto Marco, quien había volado varios metros fuera de la pelea intentaba reponerse y razonar el por qué le había sucedido eso

-"¿que acaba de pasar?… sentí como si una gran corriente de electricidad pasara por mi cuerpo"- luego recordó que le había golpeado en la zona con el brillo azul antes de recibir dicha descarga- "entonces eso es electricidad pura…"- entonces busco algo dentro de sus bolsillo de su casaca roja…- "deben estar por aquí…"- hasta que finalmente los encontró –"los tengo" ¡Aguanta Star, ya voy!

Star resistía lo más que podía, algunos golpes con la lanza-rayo la le habían dado en su vestido perforándolo, lo peor es que cada golpe con la lanza era más cercano de darle en una parte del cuerpo hasta que en un momento dado de la pelea, él vio que Star ya no podía mantener el ritmo, entonces pateo sus pies, Star no puso reaccionar a tiempo y perdió el equilibrio

-te tengo- en ese instante el chico le había agarrado del brazo y la arrincono en una pared del reformatorio y justo cuando estaba por darle un golpe con la lanza llego Marco, para darle un buen puño en la cara, lo hizo con tal fuerza que lo desestabilizo y cuando vio que estuvo expuesto en el centro le dio una patada para mandarlo lejos…

-Star ¿estás bien?- vio que la chica estaba muy agitada, pero aun así estaba alegre de ver que su amigo estaba bien, aun así ella noto algo raro en el: tenía unos guantes de hule de color verde

-¿Por qué tras eso puesto?

-es que como está hecho de electricidad te puedes electrocutar, así que mejor me pongo esto para poder golpearlo mejor y evitar electrocutarme, toma aquí tengo otros- le da unos guantes de hule verdes a Star y ella se los pone.

-bien pensado Marco

-jejeje….- entonces vieron que el comenzaba a levantarse- bien jugado…- es entonces que se levantó, los miro con una sonrisa y comenzó a reír- ja…jaja…jajaja…jajajaja…jajajajajajaja…

-"¿qué le pasa a este tipo, acaso está loco?"

-…lo siento por eso, es que ¿saben lo que esto significa?-dejo de sonreír y se puso serio-…significa que- se tono los dedos- podre divertirme más con ustedes- entonces tiró la lanza de rayo e hizo que sus puños se iluminaran de un brillo azul

-cuidado, están cargados- de inmediato se acercó a los chicos haciendo los golpes más rápidos, aun así los chicos tenían la ventaja de poder agarrar los puños eléctricos para evitar algunos golpes, la gresca continuo hasta que Marco se le ocurrió agarrar las dos manos de él

-¡Star ahora!- y justo cuando él iba a patearlo Star ataca…

-¡Explosión Chocolate Picante!- el chocolate le cayó al chico en todo el abdomen -¡retrocede!- Marco retrocedió y justo en ese momento explotó el chocolate en su abdomen, fue un daño considerable que lo aturdió levemente

-…auch…- puso su mano en la parte afectada por la explosión -así me gusta- luego volvió a la carga, pero esta vez sus golpes eran más rápidos que antes, los chicos ya comenzaban a dejar de seguirle el ritmo y él comenzó a dominar la situación -jeje- entonces aprovecho el momento en el que ambos estaban distraídos por sus golpes y de una patada en la barriga saca a Marco del conflicto, mientras que simultáneamente agarra del brazo a Star y la lanza hacia unas rocas… para suerte del terrícola pudo tensar el sus músculos de sus abdomen a tiempo para evitar más daño, intento levantarse y al hacerlo pudo ver como su amiga estaba acorralado por ese chico.

-¡Star!- vio que ella ya casi no podía esquivar esos golpes así que se apresuró en ayudarla. Star intento darle hechizos con la varita pero él esquivaba o retenía con sus manos cada hechizo que lanzaba hasta que, en un descuido que ella cometió, le dio un puno que a dejo sin aire y la tumbo en el suelo…-¡DÉJALA!- grito Marco con todas sus fuerzas, ya se encontraba al frente de ellos pero…

-…- este le lanzo un rayo más o menos grande, Marco intento esquivarlo… al instante se ve una pequeña explosión

-...M-Marco…- Star no tenía fuerzas para hablar y desde lejos Heinous contemplaba la escena

-oh no-Heinous sentía un pequeño escalofrió en su espalda- ¿lo acaba de?… ¡no! él no seria capaz…

-…- entonces él miro a Star… y justo cuando le iba a dar el golpe de gracia alguien carga contra el chico y lo tumba hacia unas rocas dejándolo un poco aturdido…

-…- Star intento recuperar el aliento- ¿…pero que…?- es entonces que se da cuenta que quien le ayudo fue su amiga Pony Head

-¡B-Fly!

-¡Pony Head!- Star intenta pararse como puede y Pony Head la ayuda

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-vinimos a rescatarte

-¿vinimos?

-sí, yo y… ¡Marco!- Star buscaba con la mirada donde estaba su amigo- ¡Marco!

-aquí- una mano parece salir de uno de los tantos cráteres que había dejado la batalla, es entonces que sale Marco, se le notaba un poco magullado además de que una parte de su ropa se había chamuscado… pero el daño solo era superficial…

-¡estás bien!- justo cuando Star iba a abrazarlo el chico recupera la conciencia y se levanta para ver a los tres…

-…-exhalo un poco de aire-"genial, ahora una más se unió a la fiesta, pero no importa, tengo que tener mi objetivo claro, el relajo vendrá después… ¡pero no puedo resistirlo!…bueno, quizás me deje llevar un poco más" así que ahora son más…

-oye-en ese instante Pony Head logra reconocer al sujeto- ¿tú no eras el chico que estabas rondando por todo el lugar?, ¿Por qué pelas con mi amiga y este pobre diablo?

-"¿era necesario decir eso Pony Head?"

-bueno en ese caso- ilumino sus manos y de ellos salieron unos rayos -que comience la fiesta- y comenzó a atacarlos con esos rayos, lanzando una cantidad muy numerosas hacia ellos como si fueran púas de un puercoespín, la reacción de los tres fue tratar de esquivarlos y esconderse tras unas grandes formaciones rocosas

-¿ese idiota esta sordo o qué?-los rayos que caían hacían un ruido insoportable y pareciera que hicieran temblar la tierra misma- ¡Le hice una pregunta y me ignoro!

-acostúmbrate,-cada vez caían con más intensidad y potencia-parece que solo está concentrado en pelar…

-lo peor es que se puso más agresivo… maldición,…. debemos hacer algo rápido

-hey Marco tu eres el de las ideas ¿verdad?

-si…

-entonces… ¡usa ese cosa a la que llamas cerebro y ponte a crear una!- como si la furia de ese chico se sincronizara con la de Pony Head, los rayos en ese instante cayeron a mares y para colmo eran más fuertes…

-¡¿Podrías callarte?! ¡No ves que es lo que estoy haciendo!- la roca que los estaba cubriendo comenzaba a rajarse y Star se dio cuenta de ese detalle

-¡chicos!- Star les grito a ambos para que se calmaran, y a pesar del hecho que la lluvia de rayos hacia que todo sea casi inaudibles, Marco y Pony Head se detuvieron y miraron a Star -…hay que calmarnos en primer lugar…- ambos suspiraron simultáneamente

-de acuerdo…- fue la expresión de ellos dos

-creo que…si lo hacemos concentrarse en uno de nosotros para que los demás le ataquemos con todo podríamos vencerlo…

-excelente idea B-Fly…

-muy bien-hablo Marco-, entonces yo intentare distraerlo mientras ustedes lo atacan con todo lo que tienen- ambas asintieron y Marco salió y le lanzo una pequeña piedra hacia él -¡hey idiota!-, él la agarro como si nada -¿quieres enfrentarme a mí?... apuesto a que no me puedes dar con ninguno de tus rayos

-…je…-sonó muy serio-…ni creas que te salvaras esta vez- entonces dejo de lanzarle rayos en donde estaban las chicas y se dispuso a dispararle a Marco…

-glup*-los rayos que iban hacia el moreno eran de un tamaño considerable, Marco hacia todo lo posible por esquivar sus ataques, se notaba que ese chico estaba concentrado en darle con uno…

-es nuestra oportunidad- en ese instante las chicas salieron de su escondite- ¡infierno arco iris!- mientras que Pony Head intentaba darle con sus láseres que salían de su cuerno, de la varita de Star salieron vatios arcoíris en dirección a él…

-hmp*….- él solo sonrió y mientras con una mano le tiraba rayos a Marco, con la otra salían otros rayos que actuaban en forma de barrera para evitar el ataque de las chicas, pero aun así pasaban varios láseres y arcoíris, así que no le quedo de otra que esquivarlos pero seguía intentando darle a Marco

-"qué demonios…- esquivo un rayo que estuvo a punto de volarle la cabeza- "este sujeto ¿Cómo…?"

-¡quédate quieto maldito!- Star lanzo más arcoíris, pero aún se los seguía esquivando

-lo mismo le diría a tu amigo- esquivo unos rayos y láseres- aunque eso haría que fuera más fácil- y creo unos rayos más grandes dispuestos a darle a Marco

-Star, pony head, ustedes pueden…- un rayo le cayó aún más cerca que el anterior e hizo una explosión que el chico casi perdiera el equilibrio, además de dañarlo un poco- agh*…

-¡Marco!

-ya casi…- entonces Star viendo que sus arcoíris no funcionaran decidió cambiar de táctica…

-¡Pesadilla Narval!- los narvales salieron volando en dirección a él

-…-y por alguna extraña razón él no les lanzo rayos y se concentró en esquivarlos, su concentración fue tal que dejo de atacar a Marco…

-uf*…-Marco alzo la mirada vio como él tenía mucho cuidado con los narvales -"por qué eta haciendo eso… no importa"…Vamos chicas, ya lo tienen

-"maldición, no quiero lastimarlos…-se sintió amargado… se estaba divirtiendo y ahora debe evitar lastimarlos, no le quedo de otra que continuar con lo que había planeado- bueno ya es hora"- mientras esquivaba los ataques de las chicas, miraba atentamente a Star…

Mientras tanto Heinous miraba de lejos a escena entonces vio como el chico concentraba su mirada en Star

-¿que planea…?- entonces llega a darse cuenta de su plan- oh no ¡cuidado niña, te va a atacar!

-¿huh?- pero antes que se diera cuenta de lo que iba a pasar él estaba lleno hacia ella,

-¡Star cuidado!-el grito Marco y ella al ver que se acercaba el tipo intensifico el uso de los narvales y pony head utilizo mas láseres, pero o bien los esquivaba, o bien utilizaba los narvales como un impulso… entonces llego a donde estaba ella…

-"llego el momento de saber por qué esa energía se me hace tan conocida"- y la agarra con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que ambos salieran rodando más allá del campo de batalla

-¡Star!

-¡B-Fly!- ambos intentaron seguirlos

Luego de rodar un poco más por el suelo, Star sale disparada hacia unas rocas, mientras que el chico salió volando a otra dirección lejos de ella

-…auch- Star se agarra la cabeza con una mano

-Star- Marco y pony head llegaron donde estaba -¿estás bien?

-si…-pero en ese instante se percata de algo-… ¡¿y mi varita?!

-¿no la tienes?- desesperada Star comenzó a buscarla por el suelo

-tiene que estar por aquí…

-esto, ¿chicos?- los chicos ven que Pony Head se había alejado un poco entonces los chicos se acerca y ven…

-…oh no…

¡El chico tiene la varita…! -"así que tú eres de donde viene la magia de ella…"- entonces apretó la varita y la miro con curiosidad- "muéstrame de dónde vienes"- mientras la agarra pareciera como si las nubes se arremolinaran cerca de él y un gran viento saliera desprendido de ese chico

-esto no es bueno- los chicos intentaron acercarse al chico, pero las ráfagas de viento que provenían de él hacían que esa tarea fuera prácticamente imposible, así que vieron impotentes lo que iba a pasar…

Es entonces que fueron testigos de como la varita comenzaba a cambiar de diferentes formas, primero se parecía a la vieja varita de Star antes de lo ocurrido con Toffee, luego se transformó a cuando la tomo Pinzas de Langosta, después se convirtió en la que tenía su madre, luego en una que tenía una calavera con picos y alas de murciélago, y así sucesivamente transformándose inclusive en objetos que no parecieran ser la varita original: como una espada con un hexágono morado en medio, un abanico con un signo de sol en todo el paisaje, un báculo con una estrella dorada, una sombrilla con una luna en la punta, un hacha con una pluma plateada en el mango, etc… hasta que luego de un sinfín de cambios, cada uno más rápido que el anterior se liberó una cantidad descomunal de energía junto con una luz que encegueció a los presentes… Cuando el entorno volvió a la normalidad ahí estaba el chico mirando otra vez la varita, que había vuelto al estado en que estaba antes de dichas transformaciones

-esa varita…- Heinous se sentía aterrada por la cantidad de poder que desplego, ese poder solo lo poseía los reyes de Mewni-…entonces eso significa que esa chica es en realidad…- sintió algo de coraje al saber que esa chica le había mentido, pero más sentía miedo… miedo por lo que sucedería si un miembro de la realeza de Mewni se llegara a encontrar con él…Pero como se le veía al chico, no se le veía asustado, al contrario tenía una sonrisa dibujada en los labios…

-"wow… eso fue…muy esclarecedor…"…je…- luego miro a Star-…Star Butterfly…

-¿huh?

-atrápala…- de inmediato le lanzo la varita a la rubia, la cual en un principio no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero su instinto hizo que la atrapara.

-¡¿q-qué le hiciste a mi varita…?!... ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre completo?!-por el tono en que lo decía se le notaba algo confundida y nerviosa

-bueno te lo explicare… digamos que soy un ser ultrasensible y deje que la varita me susurrara todos sus secretos

-¿s-secretos?- la chica no entendía ¿de qué diablos estaba hablando?

-es normal que te resulte confuso-su tono de voz cambio de serio a mas alegre-, de hecho la primera vez que se explique a la que conocen como Heinous no me creyó…, pero es cierto, puedo sentir y percibir muchas cosas que todos los seres de las dimensiones llegan a ignorar,… y la varita siempre está dispuesto a hablar de aquellos que llegaron a poseerla…

-¡tú estás mintiendo!- reclama Pony Head al ver que su amiga se confundía aún mas

-…- el entonces busca en su mente la información sobre esa pony hasta que…-… ¡ahora si te recuerdo!, tu eres Pony Head,… más bien disculpa por haberte aventado esos guardias mecánicos- se puso una mano en la nuca- es que eran muy molestos y quería saber en dónde demonios estaba el cuarto de máquinas en donde los producían…- entonces recordó algo con relación a Pony Head y comenzó a reírse de ella, cosa que a la pony no le hizo gracia

-¡¿hey, de qué te ríes?!

-lo siento…no es nada,- calmándose un poco- es solo que…, no solo la varita habla de sus dueños sino de sus compañeros y personas a quienes o bien afectaron o importan…

-¿y? ...¿eso que…?- iba a seguir pero ese sujeto comenzó a carcajear de nuevo- ¡DEJA DE REITE, MALDICIÓN!

-es que- y se vuelve a calmar viendo la cara amargada de Pony Head- tú estás celosa de que Star tenga mucha mas empatía con Marco que contigo…

-¡¿q-que?!- la pony se puso un poco roja de cólera y de vergüenza por el comentario - ¡y-yo no estoy celosa de ese idiota de Marco!

-claaaaro…- no pudo evitar rodar la mirada- lo que tu digas…- luego dirigió su mirada hacia Marco- Marco Díaz ¿verdad?

-si así es… ¿que deseas?- Marco se oía serio, quizás porque no quería mostrarse intimidado ante lo que le dijera el chico…

-wow, tranquilo hombre,…no es para que te sientas aludido… es que… -miro un poco al cielo y sonrió- en verdad eres un tipo muy genial y eso, a pesar de tener a obsesión por la seguridad y todo eso…y me haces recordar algo a mi…

-¿Qué dices?

-tranquilo…no mucho, es que como a ti y a Star les encanta pelear con monstruos, a mí también me gusta pelear…- se puso la mano en la nuca- es como parte de mi ADN,…- luego siente una energía proveniente de uno de los brazos de Marco… y siente algo que en si le atrae y le pone contento…-me agrada tu brazo- y señala el brazo de Marco que se había transformado en un tentáculo monstruo

Marco al ver que él señalaba "ese" brazo decidió esconderlo

-¡nononono!…- agitaba las manos como quien se corrige de haber dicho algo malo- es que es serio me parece tan particular…. Pero, hay un pequeñísimo inconveniente

-¿Qué tiene mi brazo?- intentaba mantenerse sereno, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento, siempre lo tuvo con relación a ese brazo

-como dije antes es genial y todo- entonces su tono se llenó de preocupación, y se sintió muy incómodo- pero…bueno… ¡al demonio! , vas a matar a Star…

-¡¿q-que?!- ese enunciado para el moreno se sintió como si le cayera de repente un baldazo de agua fría… ¿Qué él la iba a matar? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-¡nonononoononononono!….-se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata e hizo lo posible para quitarle ese susto-ush*… lo hice de nuevo, bueno… yo también me pondría nervioso si un miembro de mi cuerpo atacara a mi mejor amiga… pero- no pudo terminar su frase ya que un rayo arcoíris le cayó en la cabeza que lo tumba al suelo.

-¡tú!….- Star había lanzado ese rayo, se veía que estaba muy enojada- maldito loco, nos obligas a pelear contigo porque si, y ahora amenazas a mis amigos… ¡maldito monstruo!

-auch…- él se levanta un poco adolorido por ese golpe mágico-…ok, me lo merecía…pero por favor déjame terminar- respiro hondo -… o sea ese brazo es peligroso… pero le va ser muy útil, al igual que tu magia

-¿mi magia?- ahora ella estaba interesada en lo que iba a decir

-si… tienes un don increíble, como si fueras una prodigio- Star no se lo podría creer ¿eso era cierto? Si le costaba mucho trabajo aprender nuevos hechizos-, lo único malo es que aún no lo sabes manejar al cien por ciento

\- espera, ¿cómo que un don que no sé manejar?

-aparte que estas practicando tus hechizos básicos, puedes potenciarlos con tu propia magia más allá de la varita

-¿propia magia?- ella no sabía de qué estaba hablando… pero a su mente se le vino su batalla con Toffee y que lo venció concentrando toda su magia de una manera poco usual… ¿acaso será eso?

-son cosas que en serio no te las puedo decir yo… tienes que descubrirlo tu sola

-¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo?- ya se había quedado con las ganas, ¡quería que le dijera en sí que era ese don!

-…- él miro al piso y luego de un prolongado silencio hablo con un aire a tristeza-…tiene que ver con lo que soy…

-¿lo que eres? ¿Qué eres?- no respondió, se quedó mirando al suelo recordando todo lo que le había pasado…, la destrucción, el sufrimiento, sentía cólera…pero sabía que eso no lo debía dominar, así que…

\- bueno- volvió alzar la mirada- que yo recuerde aún no hemos terminado nuestro asunto pendiente- entonces saca rayos de sus manos -el hecho de que su amiga este con ustedes no les debe quitar el ánimo de seguir luchando con fuerza…

\- "enserio ¿aun quiere seguir peleando?"

\- en la primera pelea me dieron una paliza…, y luego yo invertí las cosas… así que ¿Qué dicen…- los señala mientras sonríe-…una última ronda?

-por qué… ¿Por qué aun quieres pelear?- ignorando el pedido de Marco, él pensó en cómo hacer que pudieran pelear como antes

-ok… les propongo algo, terminemos con esto y por lo menos les diré quien soy… seria como un intercambio de informaciones… y con respecto a tu pregunta: ya se los dije… adoro pelear

-…-Marco suspiro un poco resignado, pareciera que no hubiera otra opción -…está bien… terminemos con esto

-¡Genial!- entonces puso su puño en el suelo -¡no se contengan!- los rayos comenzaron a caer cubriendo esa parte como si fuera un gran escudo- porque ya no lo hare…

Entonces él cargo contra los chicos con toda su fuerza, empujando el escudo de rayo… a penas lo llegaron a esquivar; pero no termino ahí, luego de fallar, el escude se deshizo, así que volvió a pones su puño en la tierra y entonces los rayos empiezan a salir del suelo

-¡Por favor!- Los rayos más las rocas que salían del suelo eran casi inesquivables

-¡lluvia de frambuesas!- Star invoco unas frambuesas para contrarrestar algunos rayos y rocas que iban en dirección a los chicos, cuando el ataque ya paso, vieron que ese chico estaba sobre sus cabezas

-jeje…- de sus manos comenzaron a salir rayos -a divertirnos- los rayos se juntaron en uno solo que impacto en el suelo, los chicos volaron por los aires, pero Star logro llegar a él y lo golpea con su varita cargada de energía, el impacto cargado lo lanzo a suelo

-no está mal….- se levantó sobándose la parte lastimada y le hizo señas con su mano- ¡a ver si lo puedes repetir!- Star se le vino con toda la fuerza que tenía, intentando golpearle con sus manos y con su varita cargada, luego Marco de la nada apareció e intento golpearle, lo mismo hizo Pony Head poco después

-"este sujeto sí que es bien fuerte"

-"vamos, descuídate un poco…"

-"ya le estamos ganando"

-"wow, están dando todo lo que tienen… esto es muy emocionante…"-entonces Marco aprovecha que se concentra un rato en los ataques de las chicas y lo aturde presionándole los oídos con las palmas…

-¡ahora chicas!

-¡big bang arcoíris!- el gran rayo arcoíris de Star se juntó con un gran laser de Pony Head, dando por resultado un rayo súper potenciado que impacto en el lanzándolo a un montón de rocas e hizo una gran explosión, que solo dejo un montón de escombros

-uf…uf…uf…

-¿se acabó?-ni bien termino de hacer la pregunta Pony Head, la tierra comenzó a temblar -para que pregunte…- de la pila de escombros salieron rayos hasta que él se liberó, se limpió un poco los escombros y los miro de una forma satisfactoria

-aquí vamos de nuevo- al decir eso creo una bola de energía azul que aplasto con su otra mano y al hacer esto salieron rayos más chicos que los anteriores pero estos estaban en casi todas las direcciones, Star utilizo sus cupcakes para neutralizar los rayos mientras que Marco y Pony Head los esquivaban. Luego vieron que el chico saco dos lanzas-rayo y se avanzó a ellos, por fortuna lo llegaron a esquivar por un rato, hasta que él planto una de esas lanzas en el suelo y la uso como si fuera una especie de trampolín

-¿y ahora que está haciendo?

Luego al estar en el punto más alto lanzo la otra lanza rayo hacia otro lado, cerró los puños y estas lanzas explotaron cubriendo a los chicos con polvo

-¡no veo nada!

-¿Dónde se metió?

Cuando el polvo se disipo pudieron ver que él estaba muy cerca de ellos con su puño derecho muy cargado de electricidad, rápidamente los chicos lo evadieron y este al golpear el suelo hizo una gran explosión… luego de esto solo quedo un cráter muy grande…pero la propia explosión de su golpe lo cubrió en un cumulo de polvo

-grrr*, ¿dónde están?-se movía a todos lados intentando buscarlos entre el polvo, de la nada sintió como un cuerno lo empujaba en el estómago y dos pies le dieron en la cabeza sacándolo de esa nube, luego los tres se le vinieron encima y el intento golpearlos, él los esquivaba, mas surgió su debilidad en el combate cercano que era ser predecible a la hora de atacar y esquivar, los chicos notaron eso y comenzaron a tomar ventaja…

-"esto es grandioso…pero no voy a perder" de golpe retuvo los tres ataques y salto hacia arriba, de inmediato junto sus manos y saco una bola de energía azul de tamaño mediano y se las lanzo a los chicos…

-¡centella de platino!- Star contrataco con una ráfaga de color plata…y al impactar ambas energías provocaron una gran explosión que rajo algunas paredes del reformatorio, pero como dicha explosión estuvo más cerca hacia los chicos ellos resultaron afectados…

Entonces él bajo a la tierra y con un gesto de su mano disperso todo el polvo dejando ver que había un enorme cráter y los chicos se habían dispersado

-¡aun puedo pelear…! ¿Y ustedes?-Star intento reaccionar a lo que él dijo, pero se dio cuenta que sus piernas estaban bajo unos escombros formados por la explosión, intentó salir pero no podía, en cambio Marco y Pony Head estaban libres

-¡chicos ayúdenme, me atore!

-¡ahí vamos Star!

-esta vez no- él les corto el paso y son un par de ataques de rayo evitaban que se le acercaran a Star

-"maldición, y ahora ¿Cómo me libero?"- Star pensó en usar su varia y para su mala suerte estaba un poco lejos de ella, mientras tanto Marco y Pony Head intentaban atacarlo de dos flancos para poder pasar hacia ella, aun así él estaba muy atento y contratacaba todos los movimientos

-¡no podremos pasar!- Marco comenzaba a desesperarse, tenía que ayudar a Star, sin ella les era casi imposible hacer algo

-yo lo distraigo, tu ve…

-¿Qué dices? te hará puré, eres muy debilucho

-no hay tiempo para discutir, ¡solo hazlo!-ante el enunciado enérgico del humano, Pony Head accedió, Marco ataco con todas sus fuerzas al chico, y Pony Head aprovecho para escabullirse, él lo noto, y le lanzaba unos rayos mientras intercambiaba golpes con Marco, entonces vio un momento en el que Marco bajo la guardia para darle un golpe en el estómago y con un gancho lanzarlo al suelo.

-¡Marco!

-ugh…- el chico pareciera estar más enfocado en Marco, Pony Head no sabía si ayudarlo o ir donde Star…- ¡maldita conciencia!- así que Pony Head fue con todas sus fuerzas para darle un golpe con su cuerno a ese chico por la espalda, pero…

-¡te tengo!- es en ese instante el agarro e cuerno de Pony Head -muy astuta…- entonces le hizo girar varias veces -pero no tanto- y con la fuerza centrífuga que acumulo por la rotación, Pony Head salió volando a una velocidad brutal y choco contra unas rocas quedando inconsciente cerca de Star

-¡no!

-¡Pony Head!- mientras Star estaba enojándose e inútilmente trataba liberarse de esos escombros, él solo miro de reojo dicha escena, para luego concentrarse en Marco

-acabemos con esto- lo dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos, Marco con mucha dificultad logro ponerse de pie e intento enfrentarlo una vez más, pero no paso mucho antes de que él bloqueara sus movimientos y de un golpe lo volviera a derribar… es entonces que con una mano sujeto el cuello de sus su sudadera para levantarlo, Marco intentaba defenderse moviéndose como podía y pateando el brazo que lo sostenía, aunque viendo la situación eso no hacía nada de nada

-¡Marco!

-¡b…bájame!

-ok, tú lo pediste- y dicho esto arrojo con fuerza hacia una pared del reformatorio… fue un golpe muy fuerte, casi lo deja inconsciente, pero para la mala fortuna del moreno eso no fue así y sintió como el dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo

-¡no! ¡Marco!-Star comenzó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas de impotencia, entonces esperaba que él viniera hacia ella para poder enfrentarlo… pero no, caminaba en dirección a Marco- ¡¿qué haces?!- se notaba mucha furia en sus palabras- ¿acaso no quieres vencerme? ¡¿Por qué a él?!- intentaba provocarlo, entonces recibió una respuesta…

-porque puedo… y porque no me detendrás

-¡maldito!- de forma desesperada Star intento liberarse pero no podía- "si tan solo hubiera una forma de ayudarlo…"- en eso recordó las palabras que le dijo ese chico: "tienes un don increíble, como si fueras una prodigio, lo único malo es que aún no lo sabes manejar […]aparte que estas practicando tus hechizos básicos, puedes potenciarlos con tu propia magia más allá de la varita "- "si lo que le dijo no es mentira, esa debe ser la única forma de salvarlo"- vio que se estaba acercando a Marco- "tengo que concentrarme"- entonces Star dejo de enojarse y empezó a concentrarse, sintiendo esa dichosa magia interna corriendo en sus venas, es en ese instante que él llego en donde estaba Marco

-grrrr*…

-lo siento hombre- ilumino su puño- no lo tomes personal- y justo cuando iba a dar el golpe final, se sintió un temblor, además que él pudo sentir como una gran cantidad de energía comenzaba a emanar de un sitio cercano- "entonces…"- volteo la mirada y vio que Star estaba flotando en el aire con algunos escombros, tenía los ojos y las mejillas blancas y la rodilla un poco dañada

-no puede ser…-Heinous estaba impresionada de lo que estaba viendo- ella… ¡esta ¨excavando profundo¨!

\- "…valió la pena", se alejó de Marco y se puso en un punto en el cual Star la pudiera observar, ella atrajo la varita hacia su mano y al verlo solo sentía cólera…

-¡tú!- este sonrió para hacerla enfadar aun mas

-¿Qué tal si le ponemos fin a esto?

-…-Star agarro la varita con mucha fuerza -¡ahora veras…!- entonces al apuntarle con la varita salió un rayo gigante de color blanco

-hmp*…-en respuesta ante dicho ataque, él creo un escudo de rayos que lo envolvió, y así retuvo el ataque emanado por la varita de Star -¿eso es todo?- pero Star no dijo una sola palabra y dicha energía comenzó a aumentar de forma exorbitante- ¡¿Qué?!- es entonces que él se esforzó en seguir manteniendo el escudo… pero Star, al notar que aún seguía en pie, aumento más la potencia… por la gran presión que se estaba ejerciendo el escudo se comenzaba a resquebrajar- ¡i-imposible!- y entonces paso lo que él no creía capaz… el escudo se rompió… haciendo que reciba todo el poder del gran rayo de Star y desapareciendo en la explosión provocada por dicho rayo … el ataque fue tan devastador que dejo una hendidura gigante junto a un cráter que era mucho más grande que los anteriores formados…

-…pant*…pant*…pant*…pant*…- Star estaba muy cansada, sus ojos y sus mejillas volvieron a la normalidad y repentinamente cae, Marco intenta alcanzarla pero ella cayo demasiado rápido para poder auxiliarla… aun así él va con todas las fuerzas que aún le quedan para auxiliar a su amiga…

-…Star…- ella estaba tirada en el suelo boca arriba y respiraba algo agitada, se notaba que ya no tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie, al ver que su amigo estaba bien se alegró mucho

-… ¿lo logre?- Marco le sonrió al comprobar que estaba bien

-si… gracias Star…

-qué bueno… - entonces Marco le ayudo a levantarse

-lo hicieron…-aunque Heinous se alegró por que salvaron el reformatorio, la tristeza la invadió por completo, puesto quien acababa de morir era aquel que considero su mejor amigo… es entonces que Star se acuerda de algo

-… ¿y Pony Head?

-auch- ambos chicos vieron cerca de donde estaban que la pony se quejaba de dolor…- eso me dolió mucho… ¿qué paso?

-Star lo venció…

-¡¿enserio?!- ella asintió y la pony se levantó enérgicamente- ¡bien!, ahí tienes tonto ¿enserio creíste que nos podrías vencer?- Pony Head iba a seguir alardeando, pero de pronto se escucharon unos quejidos que provenían del agujero que hizo Star

…es entonces que, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, él salió de cráter…Aunque aún tenía es resplandor azul en su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda, se notaba que estaba herido de gravedad: su brazo izquierdo y su pierna derecha parecieran estar roto; algunas costillas perforaban sus pulmones haciendo difícil la tarea de respirar; una parte de su ropa estaba totalmente rota y también se le veía un poco de carne y huesos; como último detalle por su pecho, su brazo derecho, su frente y su pierna izquierda estaba goteando líquido que sería similar a sangre, ¿Por qué menciono esto?, porque por dichas zonas salían líquidos color rojo, azul, amarillo y verde respectivamente. Lo curioso es que era lo que le pasaba al terreno cuando caían dichos líquidos al suelo: con las gotas del líquido azul eran como una especie de ácido que derretía todo lo que tocaba salvo el cuerpo del chico, mientras que los efectos del líquido verde se podrían otra más cuando caían en las piedras ya que hacía que se pusieran más viejas y se desgastaran, las gotas del líquido amarillo al caer en el suelo hacían que este aumentara de volumen y se veía más brillante, por último el efecto de las gotas del líquido rojo hacían que esa tierra, que pareciera estéril, le comenzaran a salir pasto e inclusive flores de diversos colores….

-¿así que no estabas muerto?-hablo despectivamente Pony Head-bueno, eso te pasa por meterte con nosotros, ¡ahora vete!

-jeje…- entonces el siguió arrastrándose hacia ellos, de una manera torpe y con tropezones, inclusive se oían el crujido de esos huesos rotos

-deja de hacer eso…-dijo Marco- te estas lastimando aún más- ignoro por un momento la advertencia de Marco hasta que decidió hablarle

-lo siento es que…- no pudo continuar , debido al esfuerzo que hizo para moverse vomito esas "sangres" combinadas… el efecto en el suelo era que este comenzó a tener vida propia, pero instantes después pereció…-…es que nuestra batalla… ha sido interesante…- camino un poco y tomo aire para seguir hablando debido a que le costaba bastante expresarse sin tener ganas de vomitar sangre de nuevo- la verdad… es la primera vez… en toda mi existencia… que me han llegado a lastimar así- sonrió -…ni siquiera… los entrenamientos de… de mi padre… me dejaron tan herido- pero luego miro a Heinous de reojo- aunque si contáramos lo de lastimarme de forma etérea sería la segunda- esto provoco que Heinous agachara la cabeza, entonces se detuvo…

\- ya ganamos- afirmo Star- deja de ser tan terco y acepta tu derrota de una vez

-…-agacho la mirada y en una jugada inesperada tenso su cuerpo- ¿y quién dijo que esto termino?- es entonces que comenzó emitir un grito muy potente y enérgico, el brillo de sus extremidades descendía poco a poco… hasta que todas sus heridas estuviesen sanos, los chicos se quedaron atónitos al ver esto.

-…no…

-…es imposible…

-esto tiene que ser una broma…

-"maravilloso"- miro a sus extremidades y vio que aún tenían mucho brillo- ¡esperen, que aún tengo una última sorpresa…!- volvió a gritar y como a desplegar una cantidad descomunal de energía… el brillo iba descendiendo hasta que no quedo nada, luego emitió un rugido homologo al de un dragón y de su espalda salieron dos brazos… dichos brazos eran muy delgados, esqueléticos y largos, además de ser de un color plomo oscuro con garras negras muy afiladas

-…-Heinous se quedó sin palabras, pocas veces le había contado de esa transformación, lo único e especifico es que si quería transformarse por completo debía liberar toda su rabia…-"al parecer al usar toda la energía que roblo le permitió desbloquear algo de dicho poder…no es mucho pero la energía que emana es aterradora"

-"dos… ¡con esto será más que suficiente!"

-¿¡q-que son esas cosas?!- la pregunta de Star le causo un poco de gracia al chico

-les dije que yo no era como nada parecido a algo que hayan visto…- comenzó a caminar- saben… esto fue muy divertido, al planear pelear con ustedes jamás pensé en usar energía ajena para poder vencerlos- es en ese instante que comenzó a elevarse -… estuve tan concentrado en la pelea que hasta olvide por un minuto el por qué había iniciado este conflicto, pero trabajo es trabajo- dejo de subir- …ahora soy libre… ¡al fin puedo ponerle fin a este lugar!… y ni tú, ni mi padre, ni siquiera Toffee podrán interferir en ello…

-espera ¿Cómo conoces a Toffee?

Con una sonrisa le hablo-digamos que él tiene que ver con mi encierro… y tú con mi libertad- es entonces que descendió de los cielos a una velocidad impresionante hacia los chicos… Marco intento cubrir a las chicas de un posible ataque, más él paso cerca a ellos y salió volando hacia el reformatorio- "¡terminemos con esto!"- le dio varias vueltas al lugar mientras ascendía al punto más alto del lugar… cuando finalmente llego a la punta de la torre más alta del reformatorio Santa Olga abrió sus manos, luego la cerro y las empujo fuertemente hacia adelante- ¡Exactis!- dicho esto todas las princesas que estaban dentro del reformatorio salieron disparadas hacia afuera… también las tijeras dimensionales, que fueron confiscadas cuando dichas princesas llegaron a ese lugar, salieron volando de ese sitio hacia donde estaban las princesas

-¡chicas!-Pony Head pudo reconocer a algunas de sus amigas del reformatorio

-Pony Head, ¿qué está pasando?

-oímos la alerta, luego escuchamos unos escándalos provenientes de afuera y ahora estamos aquí…

-¡miren un tipo en la torre!

-jejejejejejejeje… ¿recuerdas que te prometí Star?-Star sentía furia e impotencia combinadas al verlo ahí arriba -…pues es hora de que sepas quien soy- extendió sus cuatro brazos hacia arriba y abrió sus manos- ¡YO SOY KHAOZ…HIJO DEL ANTIGUO DIOS DEL CAOS!- y al decir esto desplego una cantidad de energía descomunal que comenzó a rajar la estructura del reformatorio…

Star no entendía lo que decía ¿un dios del caos?, pero vio a las otras princesas, algunas de ellas, las que se notaba que venían de dimensiones distantes, ellas, comenzaban a temblar de miedo…

-¡no…no puede ser!

-creí que era solo un mito…

-¡estamos perdías!

-¡oh diosa… sálvanos…!-Star, intentando comprender la situación, quería preguntarles a esas chicas sobre quien era ese tal dios del que hablaban, pero…

-estimadas señoritas… y Marco Díaz…, debido a ciertos acontecimientos ocurridos ya hace mucho tiempo, el reformatorio Santa Olga para Princesas Caprichosas será clausurado de forma permanente….- esto género que algunas princesas ( en mayoría las nuevas) se alegraran por la noticia… pero las que conocían las leyendas acerca de Khaoz sabían que esto no sería nada bueno -así que- con un gesto de su mano hace que todas las tijeras dimensionales que están en el suelo leviten al frente de las princesas…- tienen 3 segundos para largarse de aquí o morirán…- de inmediato todos los presentes se pusieron estáticos y sintieron un gran escalofrió en su espalda

-…- Star se quedó catatónica, no sabía que hacer

-¡por favor no lo hagas!- Heinous rogo inútilmente, puesto que Khaoz ya había iniciado la cuenta regresiva

-¡tres!- estiro su mano derecha hacia adelante y agarro la "nada", entonces las princesas en desesperación cogieron las tijeras e intentaron irse a sus dimensiones respectivas, Star solo seguía paralizada

-¡B-Fly, reacciona!

-¡dos!- estrió su mano izquierda hacia adelante y también agarro la "nada", por el apuro muchas princesas no pudieron usar bien sus tijeras dimensionales y no pudieron escapar a la primera

-¡Star tenemos que irnos, ahora!

-¿Marco?- entonces ella reacciona y ve a Khaoz quien pareciera que está concentrando una gran cantidad de energía en sus dos manos-oh no…- toma la tijera que está al frente suyo…

-¡uno!-los dos brazos espectrales de Khaoz ahora también se estiran hacia adelante y agarran la "nada", esta vez las princesas que se quedaron atrás sí pudieron hacer su portal y salieron de ese lugar

-¡Detente!

-vámonos antes de que…

-… ¡Desgarro Dimensional!- es en eso que, con todas sus fuerzas, arranco lo que tenía sujetado y de la nada en ese pequeño espacio en donde se juntaron sus cuatro manos se creó una especie de vórtice negro que fue creciendo y comenzó a absorberlo todo…

-oh no…- poco a poco se notaba que ese vórtice adquiría más poder y más fuerza para absorber

-¡AUXILIO!

-¡Sta. Heinous!- Heinous hizo un esfuerzo para mantenerse en el suelo, pero como estaba encerrada en esa burbuja mucho no podía hacer, Marco intento ayudarla mas no había como agarrarla y al final, ella fue absorbida por ese gran agujero negro…

-¡maldición…!

-hay que salir de aquí…-Star intento abrir el portal pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de…

-¡chicos ayuda!

-¡Pony Head!- Pony Head estaba siendo arrastrada hacia esa oscuridad. En eso Marco salta lo más que que puede y alcanza a Pony Head a duras penas gracia a su cuerno, una vez lo tiene de ahí usa toda su fuerza para bajar porque también a él lo estaba atrayendo…

-¡Star, abre el portal rápido!- Star lo hace, mira atrás y ve que Marco se tambalea

-no…- Marco no aguanta más, se resbala y empieza a ser arrastrado hacia ese agujero negro –WOA!…

-¡Marco!- Star corre con todas sus energías y llega a agarrar a Marco de la mano y con la otra se aferra al suelo lo más que puede … intentaba jalarlo hacia el suelo, pero la succión de es vórtice era cada vez más fuerte y ella comenzaba a perder fuerzas...- ¡ya… ya no aguanto!- entonces a Pony Head se le ocurre algo… con todas las fuerzas que le quedan y una coordinación de movimiento y momento empuja a Marco, para que este choque con Star y los tres entraran en el portal, justo a tiempo, debido a que la gran oscuridad cubrió por completo el lugar…

/***/

En las ruinas de lo que pareciera ser un edificio como un castillo que estaba flotando en la nada, que en alguno de los escombros se podía leer Reformatorio Santa Olga para Princesas Caprichosas, estaba Khaoz... finalmente había cumplido su palabra… destruyo ese lugar por completo… Ahora si… debería sentirse tranquilo… sin embargo algo lo atormentaba, era como un profundo dolor en el pecho…

-no lo entiendo…- agacho la cabeza de la frustración- se supone que todo lo que me hacía miserable ya no existe… ¿Por qué aun me siento así?- entonces miro al cielo oscuro en su totalidad y con algunos escombros flotantes como adornos de esa nada - será porque aún me persiguen…será porque aún sigo siendo hijo de mi padre…será porque es así… por naturaleza- entonces sonrió- entonces hare lo que tenga que hacer…

* * *

 **No puedo evitarlo... siento que es una especie de impulso natural como Khaoz, pero adoro ver a los protagonistas sufrir... ver como se comportan en un terreno que deja de ser amable para ellos y comienza a ser cada vez mas hostil. Ver como Star poco a poco, desde que perdió a Glossaryck, las cosas le iban saliendo de mal a peor...era una de esas sensaciones indescriptibles que te llenan, pero en donde mas ardió todo (incluido el fandon y muchos histéricos religiosos conservadores) fueron en los episodios 20, 21 y 22; es aquí donde me detengo ya que se pone en claro en esos episodios que la perdida de Glossaryck le estaba afectando mucho a Star... y que puedo decir, me atrevo a decir que Marco es un gran soporte emocional para ella, y cuando comenzó a mezclar emociones fue entonces que todo comenzó a caer... ya "superada" esa situación viene Toffee y literalmente es el fin para Star, por consiguiente se siente acorralada se confiesa y recibe todo el poder de la Friendzone...lo cual me hace reír como el Joker ya que recuerdo que en los primeros episodios decían que ella frienzoneo a Marco (baia baia, las vueltas de la vida)...Ahora lo que sucede es que vi todo el fandon arder, en cierto modo me preocupa un poco porque más se concentraban en la pareja...creo que hay que ser claros desde el comienzo, uno puede tener el OTP que desee, pero no creo que hay que centrarnos que dicho OTP sea toda la serie, por eso me gusta mas enfocarme en como va la trama y prefiero que mi OTP se quede aqui, porque si invierto los roles me quedo sin motivos para escribir, ademas otra cosa que me preocupa es la decisión de Disney de sacar todos los nuevos episodios en todo febrero.., pero en fin, sus razones tendrán. En fin espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, ya mi regreso a la universidad es inminente y lo mas probable es que complemente los capítulos 1 cada mes o dos meses, pero aun así haré mi mayor esfuerzo por cumplirlo (no puedo evitarlo, soy muy perezoso :v), pásenla bien y hasta la próxima ^_^**


End file.
